out of my reach teenage dream
by aricabon
Summary: Prendí fuego a la lluvia Y dejo que caiga, mi corazón, y según cayó, tú apareciste para reclamarlo, está muy oscuro, y yo estaba acabada, hasta que existe mis labios y me salvaste, mis manos, eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas eran demasiado débiles como para sostenerme en tus brazos sin tener a tus pies.
1. Chapter 1

**hola:**

** este es mi primer fic;soy inesperta pero me encanta mucho escribir bueno les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

** cap 1 "chica llamada jeanette"**

mikey:nadie me entiende

todo estaba en gritos splinter trataba de calmar a su hijos;

raph:y que quieres que yo haga si ¡NO SIRVES PARA NADA!

LEO:raph dejadlo-mira a su hermano menor-no es tu culpa que el caln del pie se nos aya escapado,

mikey:en serio,

raph:no tienes toda la culpa;

leo:calla raph,

donny:lo hise,-dice recien venido,

todos:¡QUE!

donny:hise que april seliera conmigo;

splinter:hijo ¡como que salir?

april:que estaba al lado del sensei-em...si sensei para conocernos mejor ;

donny:exacto...

leo:chicos mikey se fue,

todos:que,

raph:si apenas nos dimos vuelta hise fue,

splinter:bueno vallan a buscarlo,

* * *

en otra parte:

mikey estaba caminando por la calle no le importaba quien lo veia de pronto una lagrima se le callo de sus ojos,

mikey;que por que yo no oh mis...hermanos no me aguantan eh llegado a creer que no me ¡quieren !

de pronto ve un edificio en la puerta escucha a lguien llorar pudo ver que era una chica.

chica:-llora limpiandose sus lagrimas,-por que!?

mikey:por que que-se tapa la boca.

chica:quien anda ahi;

mikey:no mires

chica:porque,

mikey:solo no lo hagas

chica;oh vamos

mikey: ¡te asustaras!

chica:tengo un padre peor ?!

mikey:que?

chica:si me dejas verte te digo,

mikey:oh bueno pero no grites;-EL SE acerca a la puerta lentamenta pudo ver que la chica sonreia y que la luz de su casa estaba prendida,

chica:wow ven para afuera no quieres que alguien de mi casa te vea:

mikey:si quieres ir para otro lugar

ellos se van a otro lugar

* * *

en otra parte;

las otras tortugas mutantes como donny, raph y leo estaban buscando a su hermano por doquier.

raph:donde se metio,

leo:le deves una disculpa;

raph;que yo le pida...-no pudo terminar

donny:miren es mikey:apunta en una vereda,

mikey se veia muy feliz feliz con esa chica

donny:quien es ella no se nunca la habia

raph:es obvio mikey se enamoro de una humana tonto nos deja por ella;

leo:oh raph estas celoso.

le voy a poner le vadura al pan.

donny.¡raph! noooooooooo.

raph se acerca a la chica a mikey la chica era peliroja al igual que april pero mas oscuro no tenia flaquillo su pelo era lacio y tenia una media trensita sus ojos eran celeste y su piel igual la de april,vestida con un jean rojo una musculosa gris y una abrigo de cuero color marron y una chinela sin

media,

mikey:oh no -mira llegar a su hermano

chica:que ;

raph:hola mikey niña,

chica:hola. _quien sera acaso es el hermano ._

mikey:que quieres raph,

raph:te esta vamos buscando ;

mikey:en serio? no lo creo-mira a la chica -ella me trata mucho mas mejor,

raph:no respondia estaba atonico y no respondia a nada ¿se habia enamorado?

chica:chicos dejen de pelear veran mi nombre ...es...jeanette annick kravists.

raph:el mio raphael hamato,

se mikey miguel angel hamato;

mikey:¿!como sabias mi nombre?!

jean:si tu hermano lo dijo y tienes mas?

raph:si jean te puedo decir a si,

jean:seria lindo,

mikey: !LEO DONNY VENGAN!

ELLOS SE ACERCAN.

donny:que ;

jean:hola me llamo jeanette,

leo;yo leonardo,

donny:yo donatello,

jean:que..._escucha un grito ,

x:¡HIJA DONDE ESTAS!

jean: me tengo que ir un gusto conocerlos

todos:claro,

leo:vamos..

despues de haber llegado a su casa se fueron a dormir

* * *

en la casa de la chica.

jean:ya llegue ;...padre.

padre de jean:que !ESTABAS ACIENDO¡

JEAN:NADA,

padre:a mi no me grites,

jean:por favor;

su padre le hagara y le pega ella ve que tira una foto y se va a su cuarto a llorar.

chica:-que recien vino vestida con un pilllama azul ojos azules pelo negro piel blanca_que es todo es ese alboroto.-mira la foto-padre quien tiro la foto de mama.

padre:lo siento me fui de control jessica,

jessi:y por que jean esta llorando,david javier kravists,

david:lo siento es que se fue sin permiso y me enoje,

jessi:esta bien chau,

david:hasta mañana,

* * *

en la alcantarilla:

raph no dejaba de pensar en esa chica que parecia la gemela de april?despues de un rato de vueltas durmio,

* * *

_jean:raph me gustas,_

_raph:que yo no puede ser tu y yo,_

_jean:estas llendo muy rapido;_

_raph:lo siento es que eres hermosa;_

_jean:oh gracias por que eres...asi con mikey,_

_raph:como que asi,_

_jean;no buen hermano,_

_raph:es que me saca de quisio,..._

_jean:jaaja pero es tu hermano te hubieras imaginado la vida sin el ,_

_raph:nooooooooooooo..._

_jean:bueno -le da un beso en la mejilla que hace que se ponga rojo;-recuera nada vale mas que tus hermanos,_

_que tus hermanos ,pronto la palabra empiesan a decirse e su cabesa,mientras ella se va._

_raph:esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._

* * *

**fin;**

** espero que le guste bueno se que el titulo no es genial si bueno es horible pero no sabia que poner bueno dejenme sus reviews y sus quejas y si tienen un titulo mejor diganmelo ,**

**bye,bye**

**attle..:aricabon.**


	2. Chapter 2 informacion

**hola autore y lectores :)**

** quiero agradecerle a takimara por su reviews enserio gracias,**

**sin mas vueltas el capitulo,**

* * *

chapter n°2:"informacion"

Al dia siguiente en la alcantarilla:

depues de haber desallunado mikey se encontraba aciendo nada en sus pensamientos raphael no dejaba de pensar en jean al igual que mikey, los dos no se movian y estaban quietos y donatello estaba en su computadora portatil y leonardo viendo heroes espaciales,

donny:sabes que le pasa.

leo:no me metas,

april:hola chicos

donny;hola april

april:que le ...¿pasa a mikey y a raph?

leo:no -hace comillas-se,

april:lo siento mucho donny pero no puedo ir-dice apenada,

donny;esta bien april

mikey:se despierta de sus pensamientos_busca jeanette annick kravists;

donny:eso llevara tiempo... y ¿para que quieres encontrarla?

raph:solo haslo...oh-le toca el hombro-recibiras un puñetaso,

leo:oh ya termino,

raph:ese tonto programa,

leo:no es tonto,

raph:no importa...tu genio haslo,

donny:esta bien,

april:y el maestro splinter...

donny:salio no no sdijo donde...

april:esta bien,

despues de haber encontrado informacion sobre ella,

donny:listo...lean desde mi computadora,

mikey:jessica sheyla kravists es la mayor de sus hermanas ,tiene 16 años pelo negro ojos celeste oscuro piel blanca su color favorito son todos,es:muy resevada piensa siempre en los demas,siempre desea conocer a una persona antes de tener algo,siempre se preocupa de los suyos y es una buena lider,su pograma favorito es heroes espaciales y ella es adoptada no se sabe su verdadero nombre le encanta todo tipo de musica su cumpleaños es el 6 de octubre es de signo libra,

raph:parecida a leo,

leo:callate.

donny:yo leo bueno-empiesa a leer-electra dynamo kravits tine 16 años pero aun a si es la menor que jessica;su color favorito es negro y rojo sangre odia las faldas y la mentira pero mas las faldas ama la cosas filosas y las peliculas de terror le dan risa ,es piel blanca ojos verde toxico pelo negro lleva mechones blancos de plumas y algunos rojos es kravists de nacimiento,tiene un humor muy peculiar y siempre se saca de quisio.y le encanta el rock cumpleaños 11 de agosto signo leo,

mikey:que raro igualita a raph,

raph:no te pego ...no mas por que,

april:yo leo-agarra la computadora-nombre aswimi cassandra kravists,pelo castaño ojos chocolate ,es. muy inteligente inventa muchos arte fatos le encanta los autores y escribir y la musica clasica como blues y jazz nunca tuvo amiga ni novio pero desea encontrar es muy inteligente y no ve la diferencia entre feo y hermoso cree que lo feo no existe,,tiene 15 años su cumplaños es el 5 de marzo y es de picis

april:igualita donny eh

donny:jajajaja...april sierto,

leo:bueno leo el de-agarra la computadora -jeanette annick kravists es pelo teñido color rojo claro,su verdadero color de pelo es rubio ojos celeste piel blanca jeanette es divertida siempre le ve lo bueno a las cosas siempre festeja antes de tiempo y le encanta los chicos tiene un novio llamado,

al escuchar esto mikey y raph se pusieron tristes;

leo:que les...¿pasa chicos?

april:llamado Derek Evans que esta de viaje por españa ,jean tiene 14 años de edad su cumpleaños es el 22 de abril,signo tauro.

leo:miren hay mas ,

todos: que,

april:si ,

a leer,-agarra la computadora,eric fausto kravists es muy parecido ah su hermana aswimi es el gemelo de austin walter kravists y los dos son adoptado austin tiene el peramento de chico popular anda en patineta y le encanta tocar guitarra y la pizza ambos tienen 10 años y su cumpleaños es el 10 de abril austin le encanta tocar guitarra y ah eric estudiar y la musica clasica ambos son pelo rubi fino ojos celeste la diferencia es la ropa y la personalidad y que eric usa anteojos al igual que aswimi,y austin no;)

leo;bueno si que es grande su familia,

raph:bueno leo-agarra la computadora-no se sabe mucho por que es un bebe de tres meses es adoptado ojos celeste pelo negro piel morena,se lo encontro, el 16 de marzo su signo es picis,

...¿no?

raph:deja no pasa...

leo:mi turno david javier kravists es el padre de los chicos tiene 52 años pelo castaño piel morena ojos chocolate,su cumpleaños es el 25 de abri signo tauro,su esposa sherlyn felicia murio en un accidente su apellido era carey,el se preocupa por sus familia pero tiene un problema con la borachera y la hira,

raph:bueno me voy ,

todos:chau,

en la habitacion de raphael:

raph:spike donde estas ...-ve a su amigo bajo su cama y lo agarra-ten una lechuga ¿crees que ella nos deje ir otra vez?

spike come su hoja de lechucga,

sierto ya estoy sonando como un tonto enamorado puaj que asco no me puedo estar enamorando noooooooooooo...¡YO!

en la casa de los kravists:

despues de haber comido david estaba vestido con una musculosa piel y un short blanco y una chinela negra aswimi con un pillama morado y descalsa jessi con la misma ropa del otro dia y electra vestida color un pillama negro y jean con un pillama naranja,

david:saben que austin robert y eric se fueron con la abuela,

electra:si y que tiene que ...ver?

david:bueno quiero que...

* * *

**que tal me quedo bueno adios,**

**bye,bye,**

**attle..:aricabon,**

** )**


	3. Chapter 3 si eso es lo que eres,,

**hola.**

** okay lamento el retraso bueno aqui esta .va hacer un poco corto;**

* * *

nadie te tiene que obligar hcer quien no quieres ser

°anonimo:

* * *

capitulo 3:si eso es lo que eres.

jean se fue de la sala muy enojada y las otras estaban sonriendo cuando electra se fue al habitacion de jean.

en la habitacion de jean:

jean:pasa!

electra:pasa-hola enana,

jean:que quieres seguro que papito dijo que vinieras

electra:nooo entiende quiero que papa este orgullo y si tengo que matar tortugas lo hare,

jean:es que tu no entiendes ,

electra:son tus amigos..

jean:si bueno no pero apenas nos conocimos y ya los siento en mi familia,

electra:que tiernos tengo un plan,

* * *

en la sala:

todos estaban ahi esta jean y electra,

david:buen plan hija destructor estaria orgulloso,

electra:lo se solo tenemos que hacer que esas torpes tortugas crean que somos sus amigas,

aswi:no les parece horible,

jessie:creo que tiene razon

david:estas bien jean,

jean:no porque estaria mal si voy a engañar a mikey a sus hermanos,

electra:con que asi se llama te gusta.

jean: no no me gusta;

aswi:claro...

jessie:no le moleste o si no nos invitara su boda;

jean:haer me voy a mi alcoba,

jean se va apurada y enojada a su habitacion..

* * *

**lo siento si es muy corto mi imaginacion esta apagada y quiero agradecerle a luisa-hamato2 por sus comentarios :) me hace feliz;**

** bye bye,**

**atte..:ari,**


	4. Chapter 4 :only girl (in the world)

chapter n° 4 :el reto parte 1

en el sede del pie:

una chica pelo negro ojos celeste oscuro piel blanca labio pintado de chocolate vestida,con un traje(yo:tipo gata negra,)pero mas oscuro de cuero tenia un sinturon negro con puas grises unas botas de cuero negra y un sinturon con esplosivos granadas y una metralleta griss y lanza garfio todo su traje en las partes tenia plumas grises (en los mismo lugares en los que tiene gata negra)y en la parte de su pecho se veia su hermoso y sexi pecho pero no todo,en su bota izquierda una arma griss y en su bota derecha un cuchillo,tenia katanas aposicionadas como una cruz en su espalda llevaba una mascara negra (tipo pantera negra)pero sin los cuernos al final del color negro oscuro,

-que haces aqui;-dice destructor sentandose en su trono,

-ella se arodilla-soy jessica kravists , _baja la mirada

-a tu haras cosas para mi,

-claro,

-bueno hiras con mi hija a matar a las tortugas y tus hermanas jessica;

-roncando ,ja y su hija.

-karai me preocupa que se este abriendo,

-que lindo nombre y otra cosa es su padre de le consejos,

-el se enoja el sabia que queria mucho a karai pero no hiba a permitir que una niña le dijiera como criar a su hija,

-que pasa-se pone seria-idiota,

ahi empiesa una pequña pelea los dos se esquivaban,

-cuando ella le hace una llave el la tira contra una pared y la aprisiona con (me olvide como se llama lo que llave en la mano)_mira karai es mia;

-ella lo patea,-queriando seguir luchando pero karai le pega por el pecho.

-karai se va por su padre -estas bien?

-hija ella es la de que ta hable

-jessica

despues de que le contaron todo ella se puso mascar se hiso una colita su pelo era largo llegaba hasta su trasero se puso su mascara que llevaba a bajo de su mascar;

-chicos ,

-perrera y cara de pez;

-que!

-vegetariana.

-lo haces o te no veras el sol en un buen tiempo-dice amenasante karai

-ella incomoda-okay lo are.

-tortugas -dice perrera e voz fuerte,

-ya saben lo que hacer,-dice destructor sentandose en su trono,

en la calle:

-karai escapemonos,

-que no tengo que traer la cabeza de las tortugas;

-no ellos la traeran y yo no quiero matarlos,

-susurra-yo tampoco,

-estas enamorada?'!

-no nunca lo dije,

-y quien es a fortunado.

-callate-dice molesta.

- miran se fueron,

-ay no mi padre,

-que importa no vas a tener que matar a nadie.

-sierto,

-ella mira un bar;)-vamos,

-con esta ropa ,

-si t quedate a si y yo,

se quita sus arcenias de combate sus armas y la esconde karai hace los mismo,

-entremos- dice karai;

el bar habia muchos chicos extripes y mujeres con poca ropa todos lo chicos las se sientan en una silla cuando uncamerero se acerca;

-que desean,

-chicos-dice de broma jessica,-en serio fernet,

-en serio?-dice confundida karai,

-no solo agua mineral ;

-y tu hermosura,

-le puedo pegar-

-espera lo mismo,

-bueno ya les traigo,-el se fue y les entrego,

el dueño estab hablando con un emplado,

-no tenemos cantante le prometimos a los cliantes;

-lo se jefe pero tuvieron un acidente,

-consigue otra banda,

ella escucharron todo a karai no le intereso pero a jessica si;

-nosotros lo hariamos,-dice viendo detenida mente;

-que -dice molest karai,

-oh gracias canten mientras los bailarine bailan tu ,

-karai y jessica,

-ah canten only girl (in the world)y cambiebse;

- jefe no hay tiempo,

en el ecenario mientras toda la gente a plaudia leon hiba cantando,

(jessie)

Quiero que me ames,

como si yo fuera un tio caliente.

Que pienses en mi,

haciendo lo que te gusta.

Así que chico olvidate del mundo,

porque esta noche seremos solo tu y yo.

Quiero hacer la cama por tí,

y después hacer que te tragues tu orgullo.

(las dos)

Quiero que me hagas sentir

como si fuera la única chica en el mundo,

como si fuera la única a la que vas a querer en tu vida,

como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón,

la única chica en el mundo...

Como si fuera la única que está al mando.

Porque soy la única que sabe

cómo hacerte sentir como un hombre

Quiero que me hagas sentir

como si fuera la única chica en el mundo,

como si fuera la única a la que vas a querer en tu vida,

como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón,

la única...

(karai)

Quiero que me atrapes

como un ladrón en la noche

Que me sujetes como a una almohada,

que me hagas sentir bien.

Cariño te voy a contar todos los secretos que guardo,

puedes entrar.

Y cuando entres, no te marcharás,

serás mi prisionero toda la noche.

(las dos)

todos silvaban y les gritana a ciendo piropos,

Quiero que me hagas sentir

como si fuera la única chica en el mundo,

como si fuera la única a la que vas a querer en tu vida,

como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón,

la única chica en el mundo...

Como si fuera la única que está al mando.

Porque soy la única que sabe

cómo hacerte sentir como un hombre

Quiero que me hagas sentir

como si fuera la única chica en el mundo,

como si fuera la única a la que vas a querer en tu vida,

como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón,

la única...

(jessie)

Llévame a dar una vuelta,

oh cariño, levántame,

déjame hacertelo primero.

Oh, hazlo durar toda la noche.

Llévame a dar una vuelta,

oh cariño, levántame,

déjame hacertelo primero.

Oh, hazlo durar toda la noche.

(las dos)

Quiero que me hagas sentir

como si fuera la única chica en el mundo,

como si fuera la única a la que vas a querer en tu vida,

como si fuera la única que conoce tu corazón,

la única chica en el mundo...

Como si fuera la única que está al mando.

Porque soy la única que sabe

cómo hacerte sentir como un hombre

(coro)

La única chica en el mundo...

chica en el mundo...

La única chica en el mundo...

Chica en el mundo...

despues todos aplaudieron ,

en la ventaba estaban los tres hermanos

donnie mikey y raph,;

-wow nunca pense que karai,

-karai que -dice leo que recien llego,-habla mikey,

-uh se hace tarde, -se pone rojo ellos caminan hasta su casa pero karai los para,

-uh difrutaron de mis amigos,}

-que haces aqui-pregunta leonardo,

-nada solo les vine a dar su palisa ;

-oh veniste por la tuya;p

-que chistoso raph;

-quien era tu amiga ,

-que ti,

donatello y mikey luchaban con los soldados del pie y perrera y cara de pez leonardo no luchaba con nadie,

-leon le lanza una carta que dice _no ye pongas triste aqui estoy leo,-_

* * *

fin:

bueno los veo en la parte 2.

bye bye,

,

.tipo de voz de karai:cotralto

tipo de voz de leonel:spinto soprano,


	5. Capítulo 5: El Reto parte 2

**hola:**

** la mento tanto el retraso bueno les digo que subi un especial de navidad y espero que os le guste y lo comenten,**

**sin mas preangulos en cap.**

** :)**

* * *

_chapter 5:el reto pate 2_

leo;quien anda ahi,

x;una chica se la parese y lo golpea;

leo:eres tu o quien,

chica:lo petea;

leo:eres sorda o MUDA,

cada ataque que leo mandaba la chica lo esquivaba leo lo s no admitian nada pero leo queria saber quien era esa chica que no le dio ninguna palabra;

chica:lo patea y lo tira al suelo y le da un tierno beso;

leo:ve como ella se va y toca sus propios labios,-ella me beso,

raph:leo que haces;

mikey:vamos,

me quedo ustedes vallan;

todos:claro;

con donny:

donny estaba viendo una fiesta una terrasa de christaL:

donny;por eso no fue conmigo april estaba con idiota;

con april:

april bailaba a gusto con el chico,

april:mateo si somos primos me prometes que no diras nada,

MATEO;sip pero no le puedes o cultar .

mateo estaba vestido de traje negro y era un moreno ojos azules pelo castaños;

april:ve a donny -ya vengo,

mateo:okay,

con donny y april;

ellos se van a la sombras ;

donny:con razon no fuiste lo mas,

april:que dice ? mi,

donn:novio? si lo sabia nunca me vas a querer,

april:te amo,

april pone sus manos alrededor de el cuello de donny y le da un tierno beso;

en otra pate con doonny y april:

ellos estaban sentados en un banco;

donny:y cuando empese a gustarte;

april:siempre bueno yo ocultaba todo el tiempo tenia miedo;

donny,de que?

april:de que no funcione;

donny: y lo quieres

april:ah mateo es mi primo:

donny:lo siento ,

april:y tiene trece años nunca va ser nada,

donny:sera mejor irnos ,

april:claro;-agara sus cosas y se va.

en el laboratorio del kraang;

una chica ojos grises pelo atado por un rodete su color de pelo era casataño piel blanca vestida con una camisa blanca una camiseta color crema y una jean crema y una botas crema peleaba con algunas kraangs con sus pistolas y su vallesta;

chica:jon en serio?

jon estaba en un lugar oscuro y solo se le veia su boca y el tenia barba y se podia notar que su piel era blanca;

jon;jennifer solo hagara :

jennifer:lo se la senda de energia;

kraang:kraang dice que tu no te puedes llevar lo que el kraang protegue,

jennifer:lo hagara y tira una bomba de gas y se va;

ese mismo lugar.

aswimi:se perdio no sabia que hacer cuando vio el mutajeno penso que era agua y lo tomo:_que asco_ella se convierte en un gigante su cuerpo camio a un color verde y tuvo pequeñas alas y no recordo nada de su vida, volvio a la no malidad y se fue;

con jessica:

ELLA ESTABA DISPUESTA A VOLVER A SU CASA

JESSI:FUE MAGICO PERO KARAI NO ME LO VA APERDONAR;

en la mansioN:

jean:papa por fin se fue a la españa,

electra:mira quien llego;

eremos la fieta claro;

electra:si los invitados legaran ya ;

despue de tda fiesta que fue muy divertida ellas habian tomado servesa y se quedaron dormida;

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado,**

** bueno gracias a todos que me pusieron de autora favorita y a mi historia de favorita **

**para takimara:la verdad ella nunca va dejar de querer a mikey pero su padre la hobligara,**

**bye bye;**

nota:las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (ya qisiera) la pertence a sus creadores y a nickelodeon,

nota 2: mi nombre de autora se divide ari de (ariana grande) ca de (christina aguilera) y bon de (bon jovi)

atte..:yo;


	6. Chapter 6 NO CAPITULO

**felices fiestas para todos**

** queiro agradercerles y que la pz este con ustede gracias:**

**gracias por su comentarios y nada lean mi fanfic mas seguido ,**

** atte:yo:**

**bye bye;**

**raph:jean me deja de lado;**

**yo;no lo se todavia no lo pense,**

**raph:yo soy ms atrativo,**

**yo:y que yo amo a mikey,**

**raph;pero no lo pusiste en los cap,**

**yo:bueno es que primero tengo una idea,**

**raph:a si qeu cual por qeu bobonardo y el genio como leei tuvieron un beso y yo,**

**yO;sal de mi imaginacio;**

**raph;bueno !FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS?**

**YO:TAMBIEN**


	7. Chapter 7:recuerdo de navidad

**hola..**

** este es mi especial de navida se que paso pero tenia problemas con mi cuenta de fanfiction espero que entiendan,XD...**

** =)**

* * *

**_chapter 7:"recuerdos de nuestra navidad"_**

**_sueño y punto de vista de jean:_**

_ahi estaba yo si yo la niña teñida ojos celeste claro pelo no to fue asi yo me desperte en un lugar distinto __ una luz la del sol me desperto en un lugar desconoci ¿que rayos? .._

_senti que algo atraveso mi cuerpo segui caminando para ver una niña parecida a mi que? que noooooooooooo ella no podia ser yo soy yo y ella es una niña.y vi como vole lentamenta guau volar mori soy un fantasma ;segui madiahora ahi cuando se hiso de noche me desperte en otro lugar vi que la le cablo una katana a su padre me sorprendi por que?vi una auto llegar y ella entro al auto negro y yo lo hice;_

**_en el auto:_**

_-que quieres fenomeno;-dice la niña,_

_-jajaja pero sabes algo yo no mate a mi familia mikeyla,_

_-como sabes mi nombre ?_lo miro;_

_-_amor?_ el es david javier kravists tiene el poder de controlar la mente;_

_-jaja cres que voy a creer_sonriio la chica;_

_-no lo esperaba angelica por que siempre pensaste si te dariamos pastel y no no te lo dariamos_dice divertido el hombre bueno mi padre_

_-y quien es son ellas-mira a mis hermanas,_

_-ven aswimi ella no tiene poderes al igual que tu? y electra tampoco ella se llama jessica y tiene poder de telequizis;_

_-guau y tu mujer,_

_-de telequizis._el dijo sonriendo yo lo vi;_

_**en la casa de ellos:**_

_despues de hacer la fista de navidad y haber conpartido los regalos se fueron a dormir pero las niñas no._

_-hola aswimi te adoptaron?_dijo la niña._

_-no jean no me adoptaron mi padre dice que para liberar mi don tengo que consumir algo llamado mutageno,_mutageno? ooooooooooohj noooooooooooooooooo;_

_-y voz sos hija de sangre._

_-sip ,_

_-yo soy adoptada vivi con un pobre junto a mi hermana pero ella dijo que no queria ser pobre y se vendio empeso robos yo quize seguirla pero me tope con sheyla y me dio una mano una mano en mi entrenamiento como kunoinchi;_

_-toc toc habran somos nosotros?-ah ya se jake jack michel y luis,_

_-pasen,_

_depues de unas horas vi un casamiento me habia casado que romantico pero no era legal nunca dijismo nada esta la muerte de mi madre sheyla;_

**_fin del sueño y punto de vista de jean;_**

-levantate ya haslo dormilona;

-se froto el ojo-que pasa;

-tuve que limpiar toda la casa y poner el arbol;

-ya listo ya limpie el baño_dice aswimi,

-veine minutos para comer son las 10:23_dice electra desesperada,

despues de haber comido:

-chin feliz navidad_decian las chicas,

-anuncio chi chin_decia jean,

-dilo -dice aswimi-HAY MI CEBESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

ella queda desmallada al suelo y cuando toca la puerta jessie habre y le una crta que dice "_no hay que esconderce niña te buscare mi pequeña telequiizis y cuando lo haga te matare_ cuidate" ella miro y no vio a nada solo un hombre de capa roja alejarse y tiro eso;

-estas bie aswi-dice jean:

-llevala a la habitacion;_dic e jessie;

_claro?-le hace seña a a electra _vamos?

-okay ? hermana ;

la llevan a su habitacion...

* * *

_**en la alcantarilla:**_

_**fash back del splinter:**_

apunto de comer ,,

-alga otra vez_dice raph,

-si raphael-dice splinter-antes de comer ahi que agradeser,

-yo lo hago_dice leo;

-haslo hijo mio-dice splinter;

-"_niño jesus que naciste ne belen vendice la mesa y a nosotros tambien"_

_-amen-todosssss:_

_**despues de haber**_**_ comido:_**

era hora de abrir lo regalos y claro lo ivan hacer,

-papi _dicen las tortugas -esto espa ti;

-gracias hijos_ve un prtaretrato;_ten sus armas_se las da.

-oh gracias_dice leo;

-esto es para ti raph unos comics,

-que bien-lo abraza tu regalo es un comics de el tonto pograma;

-frunce el seño-gracis?.

-esto es para ti mikey-dice donatello-ten tu reproductor de musica-

-toma tu no se que es a si tu computadora portatil y ...gracias;)

-de nada ,¿y gracias?

despues de haber dormido splinter puso la foto de sus mujeres mas importante en el marco;

-las estraño-llora tocando el marco y duerme;(

* * *

_**f**_**in ****_de fash back:_**

* * *

_**espero que les halla gustado y que median sus ideas se que fue algo corto pero habia escribido mas pero como tuve problemas se borro y ahorita escribi;**_

_** ,**_

_**atte..:ari,**_


	8. Chapter 8: la caida y la visita

**_teenage dream:_**  
****

**_ hola._**

**_ aqui con el cap 8 a todos que lean estas historia de alguien novata,_**

**_ para _**_luisa-hamato 2_**_:no te hagas un problema a mi tambien me paso y no es para pedir pedor y por sierto leei tu historia pd:te _**

**_ amo y me gusto mucho,_**

* * *

chapter 8:la caida y la visita"

las cuatro tortugas estaban ahi para luchar con el kraang ,

-lo conocidos como tortugas son idiotas,-dice un kraang,

-sierto kraan-dice otro,

-nos dijo idiota,-dice mikey,-¿gracias?

-no entiendes que un sarcamo,-dice leonardo que estaba peleando,

-y yo que hiba a saber,

-chicos ¡SEBAN!

-VAMOS A LA ACCION;

ELLOS PERCIGUEN A KRAANG HASTA QUE LO PIERDEN Y VA SU LABORATORIO ,SIN SABER QUE ALGUIEN LO ESPIABA "JENNIFER".

-MIREN CHICOS ALGUIEN ROBO LA SENDA DE ENERGIA,

-¿NO? PUEDE-SER DICE LEONARDO,

-GENIAL NO TENEMOS QUE PREOCUPARNOS,

-ESPERA-PIENSA SI LO HISO ALGUIEN QUE TRABAJA PARA DESTRUCTOR,

-SIERTO RAPH TIENE RASON HAY QUE RECUPERARLO,-DICE DONNIE,

-CHICOS VAMOS DICE RAPH,

* * *

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MANSION;_**

ASWIMI SE DESPERTO DESPUES DE BARRIAS PESADILLAS SE PUSO UN JEANS ROJO Y UNA BUSCULO NEGRA CON CHINELA PIEL Y SE SUJETO EL PELO,

-HAY ES HORA DE LEVANTARME-DICE Y SE VE AL ESPEJO Y UN MECHON SE LE CAE,-¿QUE DIABLOS?.

-TOC TOC-DICE JEAN;-TE TRAJE POSTRE ESTAS BIEN,-DICE SU HERMANITA MENOTR,

-CLARO QUE SI -DICE OCULTANDO EL MECHON,-YA ME VOY A COMER,

EN LA SALA DESPUES DE HABER COMIDO:

-YA ESTAS BIEN ASWIMI?.-DICE PREOCUPADA SU HERMANA LA MAS MAYOR,

-SI PERFECTA,-DICE SUDANDO,

-EN ESO SU HERMANA LE EMPIESA A TOCAR EL PELO Y ELLA LE DICE QUE NO LO HAGA ,

-VE EL MECHON CORTADO ELECTRA-¿QUE ES ESTO?.

LO HGARA FUERTEMENTE,

-¿NADA YO NO SE ...? NADA-FRUCE EL CEÑO.

-AH QUE DE TI JESSICA A QUIEN ABRISTE,-DICE ASWIMI,

-A NADIE USTEDES NO DEBERIAN SER TAN CHUSMONAS,

-DALE A TU NOVIO LEONARDO,-DICEN TODOS Y SE RIEN,

-NO LA UNICA QUE TIENE NOVIO ES BUENO TODAS TENMOS NOVIOS ,

-YO NO,-DICE ASWIMI,

-¿QUE? SI MENTIMOS EN NUESTRA BIOGRAFIA ¿QUE PASO,-DICE LA MAYOR,

* * *

**_EN LA ALCANTARILLA:_**

DESPUES DE HABER ENTRENADO LAS TORTUGAS ESTABAN SENTADOS JUGANDO AH RETO O VERDAD,

-HABER EMPIESO YO PARA MIKEY VERDA O RETO,

-RETO-DICE ENTUSSAIMADO,

-HABER? TIENES QUE BESAR EN LA BOCA A LEO,

-¿QUE? NO NUNCA LO HARIA,

-ESTA BIEN?-DICE ECHANDO UN SUSPIRO,

-AHORA YO PARA RAPH,-DICE LEO-¿VERDAD O RETO?,

-VERDAD...,

-ES SIERTO QUE TE ¡GUTA ALGUIEN?,

-"_SI JEAN ME ENCANTA-PIENSA QUE LE DICES "-_nadie no?

-si claro =DICE EL MAS INTELIGENTE,para mikey verdad o reto

-VERDAD...,

-ES SIERTO QUE TE ¡GUTA ALGUIEN?,

-"SI JEAN ME ENCANTA-PIENSA QUE LE DICES "-nadie no?

-si claro =DICE EL MAS INTELIGENTE,=para mikey verdad o reto

-VERDAD ? ,

-es sierto que te guta jean,

-¿no que dice? las mujeres son toontas,...

-hay el bromeando ah sido bromeado-dice tono burlon,

-¿chicos quiero decirles algo?-dice el mas inteligente,

-tods -QUE!,

-APRIL Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO -baja su voz-pero no digan nada,

-te felicito y tuvieron su primer beso?-pregunto leo,

-si,

* * *

**_dos horas despues :_**

depues de haber entrenado :

-hijos mios tienen el dia libre april dijo que no hay peligro a si que pueden salir,

-claro?-dice mikey-chau chicos me voy;

-nosotros vamos con voz?,

-yo tambien cuidanse maestro,-dice april,

-si april,?-suispirra,

* * *

**_serca de la mansion;_**

los adolencentes caminaban tranquilos y april y donnie habrasados,

-¿a donde vamos?-con curiosidad april,

-ah visitar amiga,-dice leonardo,

-¿amiga? ya conocieron mas humanas.

-si april pero no le digas al maestro,-dice donatello,

-soy una tuma-se cierra april,

-eso espero'-dice raph,

-esta bien voy a tocar toc toc,-mikey,

* * *

**_en la casa adentro:_**

**_-habre aswimi;_**

-y por que no lo haces tu?,

-es que estoy viendo heroes espaciales,

-si ese progrma es idiota?,-electra;

-tu eres idiota.

-ya dejen de pelear yo habro,

-todas gracias-dice a su hermana menor,

-ella habre sorprenidida,-hola...chi? c-os,ella quien es ?.

-ella april nuestra amiga,

-hola'-saluda april,

-tu pareces inteligente ustedes si son novios vallan a copañele a mi hermana en su laboratorio,

-okay-seban al laboratorio;

* * *

**_-en el laboratorio:_**

despues de haber hablado aswimi y april se hicieron amigas pero aswimi no veia a donatello a donnie como solo un amigo se moria cuando lo veia pero despues recordo que su destino no er con el es mutante le deberia tener miedo pero no,

* * *

**_en la sala:_**

jessica y leonardo estban viendo heroes espaciales ,

-si capitan haslo,-dice entusiamada ,

en esas cosa electra y rpah caminan al mismo paso cruzando los brazos,

-saben' que ese programa es tonto,-dice raph.

-no les haga caso si ellos son tontos,

los dos se rien pero pero ellos no era gracioso;

* * *

**_en la habitacion de jean:_**

-mikey gracias?.

-por que ? ¿no es gracias a ti?,

-pero por que?-dice trabada.

-por que fuiste mi primera amiga,bueno no la primere-dice nerviso-si me entiendes

-si mikey -le estaba por dar un sueve beso ,

* * *

**_serca de ahi : _**

raph los veia y decidio cortar el beso entrando,

-eh chicos pese que tenias novio?

-se traga su saliba-si tengo lo siento chicos;-seba ,

-¿esto lo que querias raphael?.

-me estas culpando .dice rapido-vamos?,

-si ,-depues de haberse despedido se fueron a su casa a las 2:07 tratando de ocultarse pero un minuto depues las luces se prendieron,

**_fin de teenage dream:_**

**_ espero que ella sido de su agrado quiero decirles si aswitello, apriltello, raphtte, jeamikey,o jessinardo, oh leoxkarai,_**

**_boten quieren;_**

**_pd:las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen;_**

**_atte:ari,_**

**_bye,bye,_**


	9. Chapter 9 ellas no son de confiaza,

_**teenage dream:**_

_** nada que decir a si que empesemos;...**_

* * *

_** chapter 9:ella no son de confianza,**_

habia pasado un mes y splinter estaba cada vez mas preocupado sus hijos llegaban tarde dormian como gatos esta leo no veia heroes es paciales ,

* * *

_**en la mansion kravists:**_

la mas inteligente se levanto con su pillama morada y una alpargata negra y se miro al espejo;

-¿que diablos?-se vio y pelo en su pierna -esto no puede etar pasando-haggara un cuchillo desesperada y se corta la piel pelo esta creisia mas y mas y ve montones de ardillas al redor de ella, su pierna estba sangrando despues de haber sacado las ardilla se fue a su laboratorio,

* * *

_** en el laboratorio:**_

-vamos hay -se clavo una geringa, con aguja y lo que vio la sorprendio,-¿tengo adn animal?.-dice sorprendida,

en la alcantarilla:

-hijos mios hoy no hay entranamiento-dice el maestro,

-¿por que?.-dice el morado,

-hijo desde que me contaste que tu april salian tuve que pesar tranquilo,-se retirra de la habitacion,

-¡GENIAL!.-dice miguel angel,

-¿que es genial podemos?.-dice el azul,

-visitar a las chicas -dice entusiamado,

-no?-alza una ceja-ella no son de fiar,-dice el rojo,

-deja de hablar tu estas celoso,-dice mieky,

-¿que?-por favor yo?-hace que su hermano celoso;-estas loco? o te subio la fiebre,

-¿chicos que paso?-dice el mayor;

-el sabe que paso -fruce el ceño,

* * *

_** serca de ahi:**_

splinter habia escuchado todo,

-asi lo siento pero los voy a espiar,-se va otra parte,

* * *

**_en la mansion:_**

ellos ya habian llegado pero aswimi nunca salia de su cuarto y donatello la dejo pasr pero estba con jessi y leonardo;que estaban viendo heroes espaciales:

con electra raph:

-hola ¿que estas leyendo?-dice raph,

-a ti que te importa-dice enojada mirandolo,-¡CHUSMON!,

-tranquila-le dice que pare,-los ves-dice mirando ah mieky y jean tranquilos le daba ganas de golpear a su hermano,

-si y que ?.-dice sin interesarle .

-por nada-mira para otro lado sudando;

-me voy a servir jugo quieres raph.?-dice llendose,

-si!,

_**en la cocina:**_

-lala -ve a raph que se va con mikey y jean y rie con ella,-hija de p...!.-rompe el baso,-otra vez robandote a los chicos,

ve hasta ahi,

* * *

_**en la sala:**_

ella se va a su habitacion y sierra la puerta de un top;

-que haces aqui? dejaste a mi hermana sola?,

-si jean lamento lo que hici es que teniamos que hirnos,

-vete raph;-dice su hermano,:

-no no deja que se quede,

-esta bien-suspirra.-pero no le hablaras,

-mikey estas celos?.-dice la chcia ojos celestes,

-¿qu...e y-o ...no-dice trabado por el nervio,-como se te ocurre,

* * *

** en un edificio serca de ahi;**

splinter estba viendo a sus hijos para que estuvieran a salvo,

-tutu no no no se chusmea-dice karai con voz suave,

-vete karai no tienes que pelear,

-eso lo hace divertido-le hace un llave,

pero splinter se libera y ella lo pate spero splinter no se rinde y la patea ella intentando ahoracarlo pero ete la pateo en la pansa y ella le dijo ,

-no confies- y se va,

-miwa ¿que quiso decir?.

raph salio un toque y vio a splinter y se enojo tanto con el que se fueron los mas temprano las 9:23.

* * *

_**en la alcantarilla:**_

-nos espiabas no confia en nostros-dice raph,

-lo siento es que yo',

-es que yo que no confias,

-karai me dijo que no lo haga,-le reclaba,

-y el vas hacer caso a una asesina,

-donnie y mikey se van a dormir -mejor nos vamos,

-no hables asi de karai ella es buena persona,

-si sierto leo en el pais de la ¡MARAVILLAS!,

-me tenes arto deja de hablar a si de tu hermana,

-leo -lamento que te hagamos saber no preocupaba,

-¿esa traidora asesina es mi herma ? -se puen duro -jamas t elo perdonare y no se como tu la puedes querer ella nunca va hacer mi herman JAMAS!,-SE VA A SU HABITACION,

* * *

**_fin de teenage dream:_**

**_ ¿raph perdonara a splinter? ¿splinter confiara en los kravists, ¿que le pasa ah aswimi? ¿por que raph y electra sintieron celos? ¿mikey y jean van a tner un beso largo alguna vez?._**

**_bye bye ,_**

**_atte:ari,_**


	10. Chapter 10 raphael & jeanette

_**teenage dream:**_

_**hola :**_

_** este cap va dedicado a luisa-hamato2 espero que te guste amiga mia ;**_

_** :)**_

* * *

_** chapter 10 :" raphael & jeanette"**_

eran las ocho y media de la mañana la querida jean se levanta para beber un vaso de lecha despues de tomarlo no pudo parar de pensar en raphael, ella estba vestida asi con su pillama naranja y descalsa y el pelo alborotado,

-_no por que ?-_se toca la cabesa,-¡yo no lo amo!,

se tira al suelo llorando :'(.

-a quien -dice su hermana vestida con su pillama roja y una pantufla,

-deja es una tonteria-rie.

-¿estas llorando?.-le seca las lagrimas,

-no eli deja vete a dormir,

-tu no me mandas-se va- lo hago por que yo quiero ,

-_claro,-_susurra ,

* * *

_** en la alcantarilla:**_

nuestro amigo raphael no podia consolar el sueño y no queria despertar a su fiel amigo spike tuvo que pensar mucho yse acordo de una cancion que escuho en la radio,

_Fuiste ave de paso, y no sé porque razón  
me fui acostumbrando, cada día más a ti  
los dos inventamos, la aventura del amor  
llenaste mi vida, y después te vi partir  
sin decirme adiós, yo te vi partir_

Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti

* * *

_** en la mansion;**_

jean se encontraba en su piano el cual tenia en su cuarto y canto una hermosa parte de una cancion,

_-aqui vamos ._

_No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor  
nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí  
hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz  
y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti  
llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti _

_despues de arte de magia empiensan a cantar los dos juntos como si pasara algo,_

_ Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti_

Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti

* * *

_** 25 minutos despues en la alcantarilla:**_

depues de haber entrenado se fueron a despertar a raphael que estba dormido,

_cuando lo logararon estban comiendo leche con_ serial.

_-oye'-dice el_ genio-¿estabas cantando?,

-dice trabado -que yo? no!.

_-raphael hijo mio necesitamos hablar,_

-ah que considencia por que yo no?-se dirije a otra parte.

el sensei baja la cabesa,

-tranquilo sensei raph lo entendera,-dice leo dandole una mano,

-gracias hijo mio pero raph tiene que pensar,-se dirije al dojo,

-¿que pasa aqui me perdi de algo,?.

-mikey siempre nos perdemos de algo,

-no donny esta vez de nada.

* * *

_** alas nueve de la noche en la mansion:**_

jean habre la puerta y ve a raphael ella estba vestida con una calsa marron pelo suelto pantuflas y una bandana en el pelo y una camisa blanca y electra con un pantalon negro y una musculosa blanca pelo suelto y chinela y jessi con un mameluco rosa y unos zapatos negros su pelo atado con una colita,

-hola-ra-ph-ael.-dice jean sorprendida-y tu hermanos?.

-hola electra, hola jessi y aswimi,

-no se no quiere salir de su cuarto tus hermanos no quisieron venir,

-no yo me escape,-le hagarra la mano- tengo que decirte algo pero vamos a tu habitacion,

* * *

**_ en la habitacion de jean:_**

raph sierra la puerta y le sonrie,

-que pasa raph?.

-nada-se le acerca -solo te quiero ,

ella se para frente ah raph este lejira le da un tierno beso ella se siente incomoda despues sigue queriendo mas,esta que ve a derek su novio,

-raph espera!-lo empuja-luis ?.

el chico la mira desepcionado .

-por que medices luis spy derek se que es un apodo pero jamas me lo imagine de voz -se dirije a otra parte,

-lo siento?-se rie,

-no vete ya raphael me aruinas todo,

**_ serca de ahi:_**

electra lo estba espiando y una lagrima se le callo y se alejo,

-vete raphael de mi vida no te quiero ver mas-lo tira,

-lo siento jean pero te gudto?,

-sos increible,

-ñlo se -dice canchero,

raphael se va a su hogar y jean se pone a llorar,

* * *

**_ con jean y eli:_**

electra entra haciendo ruido con sus puños,

-que psa eli,_dice abajo de su albueda llorando,

-es sierto que besaste ah raph,

-el te lo conto,

-no?.

electra le da un puñetaso ella logra esquivar y la mira perdida su hermana le golpea en el estomago,

-por que ' besaste ah raphael-le patea y le escupe,

le hace una llave-con que eso te gusta ' y creem yo no lo bese,

-se suleta-mientes-le patea contra su cama,

-el me beso,-le pate,

-LE D AUN CACHETASO-MIENTES .

* * *

**_ mientras tanto en la alcantarilla:_**

mikey recibe un llamado que no era para el que decia,

-escuha -_soy yo jean amor lo que paso con la trtuga no se significo nada yo te amo avoz .llamame,-_que paso.-abre los ojos como platos,

* * *

_**chau:**_

_** te gusto amiga te ¿aburrio? bueno dejame tu comentarion te lo agradeceria,**_

_**cancion:hoy tengo ganas de ti **__de __**alejandro fernanadez **__ft,__**christina aguilera,**_

_**bye,bye,**_

_**atte:ari,**_


	11. Chapter 11: PELIGRO!

_**chapter 11 :"peligro"**_

aswimi se encontraba en su habitacion mirando la luna prendio la luz y noto que ya era normal y se saco el pillama se puso un short que dejaba poco a la imaginacion color marron se puso unas botas largas de cuero color marron con plumas grises en cada lado y un top y una capucha marron fuerte se tapo la cara con una mascara tipo batman, salio a fuera tranaquila ya eran las 3:45 de la mañana salio se puso un gorro marron fuerte se fue a lo de (n/a me olvide como se llamaba es el ciego el que les presento april cuando leo dejo libres a el drgon purpura y raph se quejo).

-hola señorita quiere algo,_pregunta sonriente-me deja a hcerle mi pizza mi creacion,

-okay?.

-murakami lo hacia tan rapido que aswimi se trio sus antoojos para ver y se puso unas gafas negra-listo-sonrie,

-gracias -come -mmmmmmmmm que rico cuanto sale,

-no querida es un regalo.

-no hay problema yo puedo pagar -sonrie-¿y de que esta echo?

-no se nota es una piza echa de pescado (n/a eso el lo que yo creo).

-ella empiesa escupir-que! noooooooooooooooooooo -se hace la llorona me prometi a mi misma que no comeria animales bua bua ua hay,

-bueno seño-no pudo terminar por que vinieron los dragones purpura ,

entran brusacamente ,

oye viejo deme tus cosa-le hagarra el mas flaco y el lider por su delantal,

-ayuda señorita,

-ella pone la cara de lo siento y se va del lugar dejando al pobre hombre,

* * *

_**donde esta aswimi:**_

aswimi estba destras de un arbol serro los ojos y se saco su ropa agradecia que no habia nadie ya que ella era alta pero tenia una buenea sintura se saco todo menos la ropa interior se convirtio en una gata color gris oscuro tebia la cola y las patas todo encajaba con su figura como no queria que nadie la viera fue a su casa y se puso unas botas largas negras una maya tipo se dejo el pelo suelto la maya era gris unos guantes que dejaba ver sus dedos color negro y un sinturon blanco,

-tengo que ir a ayudarlo-se va ,

* * *

_** en lo de murakami:**_

ella entra desesperada y ve que el ya no esta ve un camion blanco y corre y lo sigue mas rapido mientras dice algunos miau,

* * *

_**en otra parte:**_

ella estaba en un tejado y los dragones purpura petaban escupian a el señor ,

-si no ubiera sido cobarde,-se culpa,

-habla imbecil donde viven las tortugas -le dice el lider,

-no seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' yo no las conosco,

-ya deja de hacerte y tu amiga?

-que ti ,

-si por que es una cobarde,

-una cobarde hara esto?-le patrea a lo tre mas se acercan y eran del clan ella lo hace caer a todos ,

-si esto no fue suficiente tomen-esto le da un puñetaso que sangran todos y se van, pero perrera se queda ,ella ya se habia encargado de xever.

-vamos pelea levantate es lo unico que tienes,

-baja la mirada y le patea en los bajos-eso que te parecio?-sonrie,

-nada mal-siente el dolor,

-bien echo aswimi -dice una voz en la sombra,

-se pone en defensa-¿quien es ?,

-yo-sale destructor-venciste amis soldados sola -sonrie -como esta?

-bien perro dejalo libre-le exigue,

-no hace falata,

-¿por que?-se queja .

-por que ello soloes una ilusiontocalo el señor esta durmiendo,

ella lo toca,

-sierto y el plan va muy bien-sonrie ,-¿y como te diste cuenta que era yo?.

-es que este es una habitacion creada con vision lexer podes ver todo y no etas bien,-le susurra-sigue con el plan,

* * *

_**serca de ahi;**_

estaban donatello y april ya eran las 5:00 de la mañana estaban en un edifio en una mesa cenando,

-oh gracias donny -le para -bailamos,

-calro?-pone la musica un blues y bailan pegados siguen cada ritmo,

-april te amo-"pero en estos dias ya no siento lo mismo por voz mi princesa".

-yo mas-sonrie-"¿pero tu no?,

-vamos se hace tarde amor,

-si claro,-lo dos se van,

* * *

_**serca de ahi :**_

estba jeniffer con un celular vestida con su ropa interion roja y una capa roja o capucha y una chinelas ,

-jon ya los tengo .rie-solo me falta para que sirve esta por queria,

-no hagas nada primero nuestra vengansa-a el solo se le veia su barba y su boca,

-claro hermano-hablban por telefono,-ya estamos buscando a jessica con esa carta ahora aswimi y por ultimo a shen,

-y no te olvides de las inseparables en los puñetasos,

-jajajajajajaj,me tengo que ir,-se va,

* * *

_**a la noche :**_

eran las 10:00 p.m mikey con sus hermanos rondaban perro el se perdio en un callejon lleno de miedo,perro aparece en la sobra una chica petisa con antifas morad botas largas moradas fuerte maya morada , y un short corto morado fuerte una bandana morada en la sintura unos guante morado y un equipo de arquero color morado como ojo e alcon,y tenia ul sinturon llenos de bombas y esplosivos,

-hola nene,

-se pone en defensa-quien eres?,

- no sabes,

-no?-sonrie -por eso te pregunto .

-jajajajajajajajajaja chico eres grascioso -ella para que no la descubrieran hablba con una voz gruesa,

* * *

_** con los otro hermanos;**_

todos estban peleando con el clan perro raphael estba peleado con un achica pelo lacio negro grro tipo elektra color rojo fuerte unos tacones fuertes rojos un top rojo fuerte que tebia unas tiras en formas de cruz y un short pejado que tenia pegado una capas rojo fuerte tenia sus hablaba con una voz gruesa y tenia un pasa montañas rojo,

-quien eres -la ataca dandole, una patada,

-pero ella esquiba y da fuerza .-que ti ,

-la petea-quien sos?,

-ven te lo digo-lo petea y se va ,-no trbajo para los clan,

-el sonrie ,-se desmalla por que le sangraba el menton,

su hermano donny lo hagarra y lo lleva para curarlo y mientras ve a mikey llegar,

* * *

**_en el tortu-movil:_**

despues de haberle curado ,

-despierta raph despierta,

-el se despierta-¿que paso?.

-esa te metio una piña pero lo vengaremos no te preocupes,-sonrie,

-no? me interesa,

-estas enamorado? -sonrie,

-no -"para mi solo existe una diosa jean",

-clarrrrooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?-rie,

-sus otroa hermanos entran al tortu movil,

-chicos vamos-dice lider ,

y se alejan,

_**serca de ahi:**_

la chica que habia peteado a raph sonrio ,.

* * *

**f****_in: _**

**_ para luisa (te puedo decir a si,),siento que halla sido corto pero me podrias ayudar con jessinardo no se que hacer gracias por tu apoyo y agradesco tu apollo y tus comentarios y de lo demas,y gracia s a gueste y ah titania magnifica gracias !,_**

**_bye,bye,_**

**_atte.:ari,_**


	12. Chapter 12: musica

**_¡HOLA AMIGOS!_**

**_ nada que decir_**

**_ a si que empesemos,_**

* * *

**_*chapter 12:"musica"_**

en la habitacion de electra ella tocaba su despertador para despertarse cansada como un lobo se levantaba,

-calla maldito-lo golpea hasta destruirlo . y lo mira-asi esta mejor-sonrie,

-huy ¿estas enojada eli?,-pregunta una de sus hermanas la mayor,

-dale tenemos que irnos,

-le dire ah las chicas que se preparen,ah y no tenemos que llevar uniforme pero no esta contra las reiglas ok,

-aja tu ve hacerlo,

ella se va,

electra hagarra una calza de cuero gris una media fina negra abajo de ella unos tacones negros una manga larga fina color negra con un corpinio gris se puso una camisa blanca y se tapo su pecho,su pelo lo tenia suelto y una mochila echa de tigre de lo mismo colores pintada con un maquillaje lijero y joyas por todos lados,y aculto sus sais en su cartera,

-listo-dice callendose-tengo que aprender a usar tacones,

**_*en la sala*_**

todos estaban ahi jean estaba vestida su media trensita unas zapatillas blancas una falda negra una camisa blanca y una corbata roja sin maquillaje,y oculto un tanbo en su mochila negra

aswimi estaba vestida con una ropa informal una musculosa blanca y una chaqueta de jean a azul y un short de jean negro y una saldalia blanca su

pelo suelto.y oculto un cuchillo en su cartera gris

y jessica estaba de la misma forma que cuando dio su primer beso con su enemigo leonardo pero ahora no tenia lo arsenales tenia una chaqueta marron y ocultaba en su traje una de sus empadas de manera que nadie lo viera.

-ok vamos-dice jean.

**_*en la escuela*_**

ellas miraban sorprendidas ella hiban a una escuela en españa pero esta era grande pero todo termino cuando se le asercaron una castaña piel blanca ojos oscuros y vestida con un vestido rosa corto hasta las rodillas y una bota negra el sinturon decia catalina y era rojo tenia guantes que tapaban sus dedos el guante era de color negro y tenia un reproductor de musica su pelo no era lacio ondulado y estaba suelto,

la chica que estaba al medio de las otras dos era castaña pelo lacio suelto vestida con una calsa marron una camisa blanca una pulsera que decia elena color marron y unas botas blancas,

las otra la ultima era pelo negro y mechones de color verde tenia pircing una calsa negra color verde y ariba una falda negra unos tacones negros una manga larga verde el pelo ondulado suleto y en su tacon decia lila,

-hola perdedoras-le dice elena a las chica,

-si hola perdedoras-catalina trata de hacerse la popular o linda,

-vasta no eres cooool-dice enojada lila,-y tu eli ¿que paso con la otra escuela m peleas con el porfesor?-dice divertida,

-si problemas y por que nos siguen no somos las unicas en la tierra ¿quizas tiene en vidia'.

-jajajajajajajaj-se rie catalina-¿nostros que gracioso ajajajajjajajajaaajjajjajajjajaajjajajajajajja.

-creo que no durarian en esta escuela la clase de musica ,

-¿entonces es un reto?-dice aswimi,

-si como que me llamo jean-sonrie.

despues de haber terminado todas la clase faltaba musica y jean vio a derek vestido con una camisa blanca un pantalon de jean marron y una

zapatilla negra su pelo suelto,y lo llamo ,en cojio su guitara marron y se fue,**_(n.a jesse y joy llorar),_**

**jean:**

_me perdi buscando ese lugar_

_todo por tratar de demostrar _

_olvide que sin tu amor _

_no valgo nada_

_y tome una vuelta equivocada_

**_derek:_**

_me quede sin movimientos_

_sin saber por donde regresar_

_lleno de remordimiento_

**_los dos juntos:_**

_dejandote detras,fingir ser alguien mas_

_y llorar,y llorar,(y llora)_

_no sirve de nada ahora que te perdi _

_te quiero recuperar_

_ven salvame ,despiertame ,rescatame _

_del sufrimiento,ohh noo..._

_(de sufrimiento)_

**_derek:_**

_tengo la esperanza que el dolor_

_cambie y se transforme en tu perdon_

_navegar en una mar sin fantasmas_

_y que la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa_

**_jean:_**

_juro que es verdad no miento_

_que mi voluntad es de cambiar_

_pero sola yo no puedo_

_no se como lograr_

_mi alma reparar_

**_los dos juntos:_**

_y llorar ,y llorar,(y llorar)_

_no sirve de nada ahora que te perdi_

_te quiero recuperar_

_ven salvame ,despiertame,rescatame_

_del sufrimiento_

_(del sufrimiento)_

_(del sufrimiento)_

_(del sufrimiento)_

_y llorar,y llorar..._

_no sirve de nada ahora que te perdi_

_te quiero recuperar_

_ven salvame,despiertame,rescatame_

_del sufrimiento ohhhhh_

_(del sufrimiento)_

_y llorar...y llorar,_

la clase se lleno de aplausos derek abrazo a jean y le dio un beso corto hagarrandola del a sintura y ella le dijo que esa cancion era solo para el,

-¿quien sigue?.

-yo maestra-levanta la mano catalina,

-con nosotras-dice sus otra hermanas,-ah y que venga aswimi con nosotros .

-de acuerdo-dice la maestra,_**(n.a wannabe de spice girls)**_

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want

I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]

I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh

If you want my future forget my past

If you wanna get with me better make it fast

Now don't go wasting my precious time

Get your act together, we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want

I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]

I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh

If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends

[gotta get with my friends]

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover you have got to give

Taking is too easy but that's the way it is

What d'you think about that? now you know how I feel

Say you can handle my love, are you for real? [are you for real?]

I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

So tell me what you want, what you really really want

I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]

I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh!

If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends

[gotta get with my friends]

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover you have got to give

[you've got to give]

Taking is too easy but that's the way it is

So here's the story from a to z

You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully

We got em in the place who likes it in your face

We got g like m.c. who likes it on an

Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady

And as for me, haha you'll see

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends

[gotta get with my friends]

Make it last forever, friendship never ends

If you wanna be my lover you have got to give

[you've got to give]

Taking is too easy but that's the way it is

If you wanna be my lover

You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta

Slam! slam! slam! slam! [make it last forever]

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Hea, hea, hea, hea

Slam your body down and wind it all around

Slam your body down and zigazig ahh

If you wanna be my lover

tods aplaudieron en la clase hasta hubo mas aplausos que de los de jean las chica sonrieron ahora era el turno de las hermanas que auque ella tenian musica en diferentes salones siempre en musica estaban juntas (n.a lady mermelade christina aguilera, lil' kim ,mya ,pink y missy eliot)

la voz de missy lo hacia su maestra,

_**(Srta. Mermelada) **_

_**aswimi:**_

_Donde están todas mis hermanas de alma _

_Déjenme escucharlas, hermanas de sabor _

**_Todas: _**

_Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, hermana de sabor _

_Hey hermana, vamos hermana, hermana de alma, vamos hermana _

**_electra:_**

_Él conoció a Mermelada en el viejo Molino Rojo _

_Contoneando su mercancía en la calle _

_Ella dijo, hola, oye Joe _

_¿querés intentarlo? oh _

_todas:_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee _

_Chocolate de moca ya ya _

_Criolla Lady Mermelada _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi. _

**_jean;_**

_El se sentó en su tocador mientras ella se refrescaba _

_El chico se tomó todo el vino de magnolia _

_En sus sábanas negras de satín _

_Fue donde él empezó a enloquecer, sí _

**_todas:_**

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee _

_Chocolate de moca ya ya _

_Criolla Lady Mermelada, uh _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (quieres domir conmigo, esta noche) _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi. _

**_aswimi:_**

_Si, si, oh _

_Pasamos entre el dinero y las ligas _

_Les hacemos saber que somos así, directo al grano _

_Somos mujeres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas _

_Y yo digo, por qué gastar mi dinero, cuando puedo gastar el tuyo _

_Si no estás de acuerdo, bueno, sos vos y lo siento _

_Yo voy a seguir jugando con estas gatas como Atari _

_Usando zapatos de tacón alto, y recibiendo amor de los judíos _

_Cuatro traceros malos del Molino Rojo _

_Oigan hermanas, hermanas del alma _

_Mejor lo dejamos así, hermanas _

_Tomamos vino en copas con diamantes _

_Por cierto, muestran nuestros gustos por lo caro _

_Queremos gitchi gitchi ya ya _

_Chocolate de moca _

_Criolla Lady Mermelada _

_Una vez más, vamos _

**_Todas: _**

_Mermelada _

_Lady Mermelada _

_Mermelada _

_**jessica:**_

_Oye, oye, oye _

_El toque de su piel que se sentía como suave seda, oh _

_De color café con leche, esta bien _

_Hizo a esa salvage bestia interna _

_Rugir hasta que llorar _

_Más , más , más! _

**_jean:_**

_Ahora él vuelve a casa como si fueran las 9 y no las 5 (9 en vez de las 5) _

**_electra:_**

_Viviendo una franelada vida gris _

_**jessica:**_

_Pero cuando apaga las luces para dormir, los recuerdos siguen,_

_Más , mas , más! _

_**todas:**_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee _

_Chocolate de moca ya ya _

_Criolla Lady Mermelada _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir _

_Voulea vous coucher avec moi _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir _

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi _

**_maestra: _**

_Christina _

**_jessica:_**

_Molino... _

_**maestra: **_

_Pink _

**jean:**

_Lady Marmalade _

**_maestra:_**

_Lil' Kim _

**_aswimi:_**

_Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh _

**_maestra:_**

_Mya _

**_electra:_**

_Oh, oh, ohh... _

**_maestra:_**

_Rockwilder, baby _

**_jean:_**

_Lady_

_**maestra:**_

_**Molino Rojo **_

**_jessica:_**

_Oh ooh_

_**electra:**_

_Da dum, da dum _

**_maestra:_**

_Aquí Misdemeanor _

**_jessica,jean, electra y aswimi :_**

**_Criolla Lady Mermelada oh sí _**

y ah si pasaron media hora de musica cuando ya era tiempo de que aswimi volviera su clase se topo con un chico alto pelo castaño ojos oscuros piel blanca vestida con una camisa blanca y un pantalon corto negro y una chinela ella se callo y el la ayudo a levantarse,

-¿esta bien? mi nombre es henry,-le saluda,

-el mio aswimi,-se van a su clase,

* * *

**_oh fin bueno gracias por correjirme lo hago apurada y lo sabia es que se me fue la mano y lo deje pasarar ok,en el capitulo 13 voy a decir quien es henry;_**

**_ XD,_**

**_ATTE.:ARI _**

**_BY BYE,_**


	13. Chapter 13 escucha a tu corazon

_** chapter 13 :*escucha a tu corazon***_

_***El dia anterior***_

-april April,-grita donnie muy emocionado,

-ya voy-le grita fuerte-chicos ya vengo me voy con donny,

-¿pero april cuidado'-dice leonardo -no hagan eso,

-jajajajaja-se hace que ire-muy gracioso,-se dirije al laboratorio,

-¿de que hablas ?-dice confundido mikey-¿que que?.

-tendras que aprenderlo-dice raphael leyendo su historieta,

_***en el laboratorio de el genio***_

april veia que habia muchas cosas de mutageno asustada se fue donde estaba su amor del corazon ya no le importaba a ruinar su amistad no podia esperar mas para hacer eso,

-¿donny para que me llamaste'-se despierta de su pensamiento,

-veras princesa-yo-no puede terminar,

april ve una jeringa color verde con algo rosado y una botella lleno de eso ,

-¿que es eso'-lo mira -donny-se sienta junto a el,

-el trae la jeringa y se siente junto a ella y le muestra,-esto es april,-se lo clava en su brazo y se convierte en un hermoso chico,

-april le toca por todas partes ojo no todas,-¿que es esto?.

-april nuestra felicida- la ve parada-mirame,

-no no lo puedo hacer yo no queria esto que te convirtieras en eso yo queria que tu y yo no se seamos felices.

-pero april,-la mira-esto me hace,

-pero a mi no y tu quieres que la gente te acepte pero te aceptas,'.

-basta april yo soy un moustro jamas ninguna chcia se enamorara de mi ok,

-yo si pero si solo soy un juguete para ti - se dirje a la puerta -esta relaccion tiene que acabar-se va,

donny se acuesta destruido ¿por que april lo corto? corazon se rompio.

_**(n.a pongan listen to your heart de roxxete)**_

**-**¿por que april? ¿ ya te puedo ser alguien que tu quiere? ¿no me tendre que ocultar?-dice con lagrimas en sus ojos,

ve un reloj que el creo por que con su invento el anterior no podia volverse a convertir en tortuga a si que creo el reloj plateado para convertirse en cualquier persona en el mundo y se conviertio en "henrry"

-april me hace feliz ser como ellos ¿por que a ti no?-el sentia que queira esto pero -lo quiero'-dice mientras un llanto se le cae,

april escuchaba todo,detras de la puerta,

-lo siento donny peor esto no es lo que yo quiero,-se va-te amo-susurra,

en el laboratorio donny no recordaba nada era como que los recuerdos de ese chico se le habia puesto en su pensamiento,

_***en el edificio de su tia*.**_

april no paraba de llorar estaba tan tocada como podia querer a una tortuga y ademas el queria cambiar? a ella le gustaba a si como era y el ¿queria cambiar' lo que decidio fue doloroso pero no podia hacer mas,

-si ¿realmente lo queria?-dice secandose sus lagrimas-ojala que otra chica te haga feliz como yo no lo hise,-llora entre risa-lo siento tanto,

-realmente crei que esto hiba a funcionar pero ya no me ama señor,- se pone a leer un cuento "cenicienta" y una lagrima se le cae mojando el libro y ella lo tira-se que te amo y quisiera vivir como en un cuento-se hace un rodete-pero esta es la pura realida ya hay que despertad no se escuchar mi corazon tanboco lo se esuchar ael ¿fue rapido lo nuestro?.

ella va a su habitacion,ve en su celular casero el t-phone la foto de donny y la toca suavemente,

-soy una tonta',-se cae dormida,

**_*al dia siguiente en la alcantarilla*_**

todos estaban buscando a doony no aparecia jamas.

-¿y donny ' busca antes de que el maestro despierte,

-ok voy a ver en su laborotario-dice mikey vea y vuelve-¿no esta?.

-los hermanos mayores-¡¿que?!.

-si no esta-dice -como escucharon,ya son las 9:34, vamos a buscarlo.

*_**esa misma hora en la escuela***_

hery y aswimi estaba sentados en los pasillos de la escuela,

-¿y que eres nuevo?.-le pregunta,

-¿y tu?-le a serca ella poniendo cara de feliz intentando darle un beso,

ella queria corresponder al beso pero un recuerdo se le viene ,

_***flash back***_

-no eres nada aswi nada,

-yo te amo y me engañas tu eres igual.

-sierra-la boca -le pega,

*_**fin de fash back*.**_

ella se aleja del chico april que estaba ahi miro con cara de pocos amigos y lloro dirjiendose a su nueva amiga, que estaba en el baño,

-¿por que lo paraste?-

-¿april que dices,

-ese es no importa te estaba por besar,

- tu no lo entiendes,-se va,

-april estaba contenta que no paso nada tan feliz que sintio que tarde o temprano el y ella hiban hacer feliz,

* * *

_**fin por fin termine,**_

_**no quise poner lo que casi todos lo autores ponen de que se convierten en humanos las tortugas y las candidata esta feliz quise hacerlo interesante asi que hice que la chica no este de a cuerdo en este caso "april" y la llevara a terminar y el reloj sirve para que vuelva convertirse en donny por con el invento de el hiba a hacer humano por siempre, es tipo mistica pero el roba todos su recuerdos y se olvida de su pasado,si tengo un error diganme,**_

_**bye bye,**_

_**atte.:yooooooooooooooooooooo,**_


	14. Cap 14:¿cura? la mision ?

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**amigos jejeje estoy llorando :'( VI TITANIC EN FOX Y ME LLENO EL ALMA ESCUCHE LA CANCION Y TAMBIEN VI LA PELICULA EN BLANCO Y NEGRO Y MAS NO ME GUSTO LO QUE HICIERON CON LOS HOMBRES SON SRES VIVOS NO Y A ELLOS NO LE VA A GUSTAR QUE LE PROHIBAN VIVIR BUA,BUA, ME SECO LAS LAGRIMAS YA TERMINO PULSERA ROJAS Y AVENIDA BRASIL SI QUE ESTA BUENEa, RITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUEDATE CON BATATA Y OLVIDA TU VENGANSA ;**_

__ ooooooooooooooooooooo

_-*capitulo 14__**:**_**¿cura? y la mision y un nombre para ti?.*-**

las tres catalina lila y elena estaban vestida con traje de espia cati de color azul lila rojo y elena negro tenia tacones segun su traje las tres llevaban sus armas y todo y su pelo atado las tres,

- oye el jefe no dijo que busquemos la cure-dice elena pateando a un clan del pie.

-lo se y ustedes no son mis amigas-dice lila,

-sierto- dice sin que le importara,cati-chicas ay que seguir con el plan,

-ok,-dice su amigas tardaban ella deroto a a todos,

-ay no? yo queria a hacerlo-dice lila ,

depronto un humo salio del suelo y a aperecio dos hombres del clan y perrera y cara de pez y karai,

-hola bobas buscann la cura idiota?-dice karai,

-callate sorra son nuestras cosas -dice enojada lila- sierra tu boca perra,

-uh me llego al corazon-se rie,

-y por que no te damos una buena tronpada-dice cati,

-eso estaria bien -dice divertida lila-te vamos a matar,para tu padre eres basura,

karai no responde y pone un humo para hirse toxico .

-no karai recibiras tu merecido-dice elena se tapa la nariz y le intenta a trapar pero esta se mueve y le hace una herida y ella va a a otro lugar,

**_*en la mansion kravists*_**

electra estba vestida con su pillama al igual que jean y sus hermanas las cuales aswimi y jessi estaban durmiendo ellas estaban jugando a las damas derek estaba con una camisa blanca unos jean rojo y unos zapatos negros, jean estba sentaada arriba de derek y electra habia ganado el juego,

-¿sabes sorra?-dice eli -eres una ¡PERRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

-¿por que me tratas tan mal?-dice conteniendo las ganas de llorar jean,

-no a si no te hagas la dulce perra por que tu eres una zorra y lo sabes,-dice decidida,

-esta bien-se levanta-creee lo que quieras hermana pero a quien le crees?.-se va a su habitacion llorando.

-derek deja que llore la perdedora-dice con poca lastima eli,

-es tu hermana y no le crees sabes que ella nuna lo haria- se dirije a la puerta-dile que la amo -se va,

-ok,-mira al piso-si tiene algo para decirme?.

se dirije a la habitacion de la hermana que estaba llorando sin consuelo machando su cojin;

-toc,-entra-lo siento es que quiero que me espliques que paso entre tu y raph,

-ella se seca la lagrimas- el me beso le muetra un video ,

-a lo siento,,

-ah y por que te pusiste celosa?.-dice interesada,

-ah por que nada es que te lo pregunte,-dice mirando a bajo,

-aun lo recuerdas-le toca el hombro,

**_*flash back:_***

un chico palido vestido sin remera pantalon corto negro y tenia fuertes adominales ,,ellos estaban en una playa de miami ;

-ya electra y vamos ah japon se que tu familia me deja-se besan,

electra estaba vetida con un brasier rojo y una bonbacha igual se puso el bloqueador solar,

-oh gracias-a suelta despacio-siempore quise ir alla-lo abraza-te quiero,

-yo tambien-dice besandola,

ellos estaban en el barco hablando y todo eso ,

-amor cuanto falta e sque quiero ver a a tu familia,

-ey yo no tengo familia en japon,

-lo se jajajajjajajjajjajajjajajjajajja,

-si muy graciosa- se hace el que le causo risa-ey mira hoy ay una lluvia muy fuerte un tornado,

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grita eli-vamonos ya falta poco nos vamos a morir y no te pongas a decir que sabes como salvarte por que tus años como niño esplorador no te sirviran,

-oye tranquila viviremos para contarlo,

- no se si creerte amor te quiero pero siento que el amor no lo puede todo,

-ya veras vamos a salir de esto-la besa a pacionadamente,

-con otro me conformo-dice con ojos brillosos,

-esta bien-lo hace,

a la noche el barco se hiba andaba gente cai y le hagaraban rayos muchso se morian por hipotermia que el agua estaba fria por que era inviero y el verano ya habia pasado,

-ay -dice electra que se cae del barco- ayuda!,

-el chico salta -te salvare,

los dos se estaban juntos mirandos e a tentamente ys e besan apacionadamente,

-te amo- dice a lejandose el chico a un remolino de agua .

-ya tambien-dice mientras se cae y se queda en el agua hasta que la rescatan y le dan repiracion boca boca,

-y mi chico-dice con mirada perdida-lo amo,

al dia siguiente toda su familia fue a la a despedirlo,

**_*fin de fash back:*_**

-ay que hirnos a la mision,

-claro una pregunta tambien te gusta mikey,

-la verdad no lo quiero -la mira-pero encontraras alguien que te quiera como el no lo hiso,

-¿que? ¡no! el es unico ,

-si y ¿por que sentiste celos.-la mira fijamente,

-no se ay que hirnos.

**_*en una masion desconocida*_**

lila cati y elena estaban ahi sentadas en un sillon largo color negro lila estaba vestida con el mismo traje que huso cuando insulto a karai todas solo que sin el equipo de combate.

-¿saben? odio a karai le voy a dar una trompada un dia de estos,-dice lila rompiendo la barbie de elena,

-oye lila-agara la barbie -me salio caro,

-oh es interesante-dice en una forma malvada-lo se.

-pero la necesitamos viva sin ella no tendriamos aceso ah david javier kravists y el tiene la cura para la enfermedad.

-si que mal queria darle unos puñetasos.

-todas queriamos hacerlo-se mira al mismo tiempo,

**_-*en un edificio de new york*-_**

mikey estaba ahi en el edificio solo sin sus hermanos cuando una figura femenina se le aparecio la misma de la otra noche con su antifas el no pudo

evitar sonreir .noto que ella tenia una maquina para hacer su voz diferente,

-hola chico salvando el dia-le patea hasta unaa cajas-¿sabes me agradas?.

-en-se-rio ooo-dice trabado-te agrado.

-si llevo mas de 1 año aqui y nadie me dio felicidad .-uso su arco y le tira,

-mikey esquiva y salta para pegarle con su nunshakus ella esquiva y le da una pequeña sonrisa y le hace una llave el le tira un shuriken ella lo es

quiva lansando flechas, el las esquiva haciendo movimientos de combate ella lanza una granada segadora y desaparese pero mikey le hagara la mano y se que dan mirandose a los ojos ella le entreje una carta de solitario y la luna le apuntaba solo a ellos,

-nunca vi unos ojos tan hermosos-dice tratando de sacarle el antifas.

-ella le para-tal vez no soy la unica,-se va-¡sabes no volveriamos a ver!.

-¡claroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-un celular sin le suena ;

**_-hola mikey soy april ya tevimos ven para aca a si vemos a tus hermanos en accion_**,

-m espiaron y escucharon algo.

**_-todo bueno adios ven pronto_**

-¿claro?-se dirije a la alcantarilla,

**_-*en el banco de new york*_**

aswimi estaba vestida con su ropa la misma de aquella noche cuando secuestraron a el señor . su piel era toda de un gato su cara tenia una mascara de titanio roja parecida ultron pero sin la :tecnologia,ella estaba robando matando a personas que estaban en el banco eran las estaba matando a todos le rompia la cabesa aciendo un movimiento con sus manos despues los tirabas y los pisaba pero un bo el de donatello la golpeo gusto cuando estaba por matar a una chica la chica corio asustada.

-que vienes a meterte en asuntos ajenos,

-guau-le golpea -¿acaso mutaste chica y como es tu nombre.

-de que ,-lo mira y le patea -villana solo mato a gente,

-que te hiso esa gente chica.

ella lo patea tirandolo al piso y le rascuña con sus hagarras el cansado la golpea con su bo y se hacerca a ella ,ella da pasos para atras y se pierde en las sombras confundiendo a la trotuga mientras aswimi se mueve en ellas,

-¡¿donde estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!-mira para todos lados viendo que ella core entra la sobras.

-oh me tengo que ir-pone una bomba y de saparese,

-que rayos -corre sin tener tiempo

intenta desactivar la bomba pero la tira y va a un parque abandonado y esplota.

**_-hola donatello soy yo april si me estas escuchando -dice atraves de un microfono,_**

-si april y sobre noso-no puede terminar por que april le corta,

-entiendo-baja la cabesa,

**_-*en un callejon*-_**

la misma chica que le habia dado un puñetaso a raphael estaba ahi luchando contra bueno raphael ella le estaba por clavar su sai en la cabesa del de rojo pero este esquivo haciendo una llave ella le mordio la pierna haciendo un,

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!-grito fuerte muy fuerte,

-¿te gusto?-dice sonriendo lo patea hasta un basurero y lo mira,

el le patea en las mamas (n.a:oh como se diga ya saben a que me refiero)el lanza una sonrisa y ella un pequeño rujido de odio y hagara y su sai y empiensan a luchar .

-dime como te llamas ¿linda?-dice tono curioso raphael.

-ella sigue luchando haciendo movimiento-¿sabes pense que me hiba aburir pero ¿sabes? me estoy divirtiendo,-le estaba por clavar su sai,

-el lo esquiva con su mano-no eres tan lista verdad le tuerse el brazo,

-hay hay deja deja-dice con dolor,

el la tira soltandola y ella se queda parada pero de pronto ya no esta lo que deja confundido a raphael,

**_-*en un edificio*-_**

_-que hago ¿aqui? arg sierto la idea de april lo olvide-dice mirando una sombra-karai?_

-la misma .-sonrie,

y asi empiesan a pelear el le lanza su katana ella la esquiva y le hace una llave .

-escucha la verdad karai?-dice sin poder terminar pero una katana que salio del techo lo para.

-tu?-se pregunta leo.

hay estaba leo luchando contra las dos chicas y sonrio al ver que la que le habia dado su primer beso le sonrio pero karai seguia luchando contra a el,

-chicasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss por favor-dice esquivando la katana de la chica,

de pronto se hacerca la policia y lo adolecentes se fugan.

**_-hey leo lo hiciste bien soy yo april,_**

-si april ya voy para haya .-se dirije corriendo entre las sombras

**_-*en la alcantarilla*-_**

todos habian visto el video de su peleas pero april decidio destruir la prueba de que ellos existian y lo borro ahora estaban sentados leo,raph,donny,mikey y april intentando pensar un nombre para las chicas,

-eh yo chicos-dice donny-pa la chica que yo lucha que parese gata sombra?.

a todos le gusto mucho y ahora era el turno de leonardo,

-eh bueno que tal dama negra,

a todos le habia gustado mucho ahora era el turno de raphael,

-em que les parese mis temeraria,

a todos le gusto mucho el nombre y aplaudieron,

-bien ahora yo dice mikey-pensando-em si lo tengo dama arquera,

a todos tambien le habia gustado el nombre,

despues todos se fueron a dormir,

* * *

**_fin _**

**_espero que le haya gustado en fin._**

**_by bye ,_**

**_atte.:yooooooooooooooooooo!_**


	15. Chapter 15: ¡el beso y bailando!

**HOLA AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

**bueno quiero agradercerle a Luisa-Hamato2 ****-danita159** sus reviews ;

_**para **__danita159__:es el mismo tema de m.. que los separa bueno lo pensare :),_

_**para Luisa-Hamato2:**__me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre ,_

_**anuncio:**____**supuestamente la rubia de la imagen es jean desde chica jeje esta imagen no me pertenece esta es de **__*daz studio 4* __**pero aun a si diganme si les gusto la imagen plis**__,_

**_bueno si mas LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO!._**

* * *

_-*Chapter 15:__**el beso y bailando*-**_

Jessica estaba en la computadora portatil de su mansion revisando su **_"facebook"._** mensajeando con amigos conocidos desconocidos parese que no le importara si le pasara algo,

-hey!' Jessica-dice su hermana tratando de llamar su atencion,

-fiaquenta-que quieres Jean matarme-al instante se da vuelta y rebisa otra vez,

-dale - trata de lenvantarla y lo logra,-tenemos que ir a la escuela vamos no sobran hora y esta muy lejos de aqui,

-baja-la cabesa y mira su celular-hay... este me la va a pagar,

-¿que pasa?-dice vencida Jean-quien es?.

-lo olvidas mi antiguo novio si como te esplico**_ ¡QUIERE PELEA11!,_**

-lleva tu laptop para estar conectada no me importa pero quiero ir ya,-dice con poco de cansancio,

-bueno seguire mi trabajo en el auto,

(_ellas se fueron al auto donde sus hermanas las esperaban)_

-hola chicas -dice Eli sentandose en el auto -esta vez yo voy a manejar,

-a si si siempre lo haces vos-dice Aswimi -si es tu famoso auto negro jejej que esperabas y encima Jessica aesta opsecionada con el celular y el facebook,

-a si es por eso que yo no tengo-dice Aswimi,viendo como su hermana empiesa a manejar.

-ja ...! tu no tienes novio ni facebook por uuf muchas razones,

-si ja reite cuanto quieras, ¿si pero no sabemos cuando papá llegue?

-no -dice Jessica que hasta el momento no le hacia caso a sus hermanas,

-tiene que ser algo muy malo-dice Jean desconfiada-y si volvio,

todas habren lo ojos como platos.

_**-*españa madrid*-**_

El padre de las chicas david estaba en una habitacion oscura con una mesa de juego casi estilo mafioso ,y pierde una jugada de poker,solo se veia que llevaba una camisa azul y nada mas,

-hey tu perdiste todo y dame lo que quiero ,-dice un hombre mafioso a quien no se le podia ver nada por que estaba en las sombras,

-¿que quieres?-dice enojado por que habia perdido-dale que no tengo mucho tiempo,

-a tu hija ;-sonrie,

-mientra el habre sus ojos como platos,-¿y a cual?,

-a Jessica- le muestra una foto de ella-si no lo haces le are saber a todo el mundo que trabajas para matar personas-sonrie malignamente,

-ok,

_**-*en la mansion**_** kravists*-**

las chicas habian llegado de la escuela y una visita llamada la tortugas la vi no a visitar Mikey dijo que sabia bailar mejor que todos y Jean le reto a que baile cumbia con el,

_**(n/a:chino & nacho ,**__mi niña__ bonita),_

_Richi Peña _  
_Chino y Nacho _  
_Esta cancion nació de un pensamiento _  
_Es Así _  
_Y yo solo pienso en ti _  
_Mi niña bonita _  
_Mi amor _  
_Oyee _  
_Tu reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes _

_Lo que siento por ti _  
_Es ternura y pasión _  
_Tú me has hecho sentir _  
_Que hay en mi corazón _  
_Tanto amoooor _  
_Tanto amoor _

_Yo nací para ti _  
_Y tú también para mí _  
_Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir _  
_Sin tu amoor _  
_Sin tu amoor _

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa _  
_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas _  
_Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo _  
_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo _

_Mi niña bonita brillante lucero _  
_Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero _  
_Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo _  
_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos _

_Aquí hay amoor _  
_Aquí hay amoor _  
_Aquí hay amoor amor _  
_Aquí hay amoor amor _  
_Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor _

_Este amor que como espuma sube _  
_Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque _  
_Camino en las nubes _  
_Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada _  
_Cuando solo estuve _  
_Nada se podrá comparar _  
_Con algo tan especial _

_Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida _

_Le agradezco al tiempo _  
_Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan _  
_En cualquier momento _  
_Yo no imaginaba que conocería _  
_Algún día este sentimiento _  
_Un amor puro y natural _  
_Digno de admirar _  
_(Digno de admirar princesa) _

_Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría _  
_De bello detalle cada día _  
_Nena quién lo diría _  
_Que algún día yo me enamoraría _  
_Y que sin tu amor no viviría _  
_Como sabia que esto pasaría _  
_Que ibas a ser mía _  
_Y que yo querría _  
_Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita _

_Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa _  
_Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas _  
_Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo _  
_Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo _

_Mi niña bonita brillante lucero _  
_Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero _  
_Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo _  
_Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos _  
_Aquí hay amoor _  
_(mi niña bonita) _  
_Aquí hay amoor _  
_(mi niña bonita) _  
_Aquí hay amoor amor _  
_Aquí hay amoor amor _  
_Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor _

_Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tú cabeza _

_Chino Y Nacho _  
_Mi Niña Bonita _  
_Tú y únicamente tú _  
_Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa! _  
_Más nah_

todos aplaudieron pero Derek y Raphael con celos ahora era turno de Jean y Raphael,

_Un dia hubo una fiesta aqui en la prision _  
_la orquesta de los presos empezo a tocar _  
_tocaron rockanroll y todo se animo _  
_y un cuate se paro y empezo a bailar el rock _  
_todo el mundo a bailar, _  
_rodo el mundo en la prision _  
_corrieron a bailar el rock. _

_El 47 dijo al 23 _  
_parate mi cuate vamos a bailar _  
_ven aqui volando a rocanrolear _  
_que el rock de la carcel va a comenzar, el rock _  
_todo el mundo bailar _  
_rodo el mundo en la prision _  
_corrieron a bailar el rock. _

_El Gato sabia dar al saxofon _  
_y el Hercules sonaba duro al trombon _  
_Mary bateria se decide a tocar _  
_y toda la carcel se puso a bailar el rock _  
_todo el mundo bailar _  
_rodo el mundo en la prision _  
_corrieron a bailar el rock. _

_Un amargado no quiso bailar _  
_se fue a un rincon y se puso a llorar _  
_llego el carcelero y le dijo, si _  
_el rock de la carcel el para bailar, el rock _  
_todo el mundo bailar _  
_rodo el mundo en la prision _  
_corrieron a bailar el rock. _

_El tronco dijo al bolo es mi oportunidad _  
_no hay quien me vea y me puedo pelar _  
_tu haz lo que quieras pero yo no voy _  
_yo no quiero dejar de bailar el rock, _  
_todo el mundo bailar _  
_rodo el mundo en la prision _  
_corrieron a bailar el rock._

todo se lleno de aplausos y ale tocaba ah Derek y ah Jean bailar ,

_Tres semanas en el año_  
_llevamos la escarapela._  
_es en mayo, junio y julio_  
_honrando así a nuestra tierra._

_El 25 de mayo_  
_de mil ochocientos diez_  
_el valor de los criollos_  
_puso en huída al virrey._

_Y en cada 20 de junio_  
_todo el país bien recuerda,_  
_a Belgrano que en Rosario_  
_ha creado nuestra bandera._

_Chacarera de la Patria  
sos blanca y azul celeste.  
Que lindo es ser argentino  
y que genial que es tu gente._

_Y hay en la mitad del año_  
_un día de gran trascendencia_  
_ese es el 9 de julio_

_Día de la Independencia._

_San Martín ,Belgrano y Güemes_  
_fueron soldados guardianes_  
_de nuestra patria incipiente_  
_que comenzaba a ser grande._

_Nuestra patria es nuestra madre,_  
_por eso tanto la amamos._  
_Y todos somos sus hijos_  
_por eso somos hermanos._

_Chacarera de la Patria_  
_sos blanca y azul celeste._  
_Que lindo es ser argentino_  
_y que genial que es tu gente._

_todo se llena de aplausos y ahora era el turno de Aswimi y Donny;_

_Salsa buena, salsa buena, _  
_salsa buena, salsa buena, buena es... _

_La gente esta preguntando _  
_que es lo que traigo _  
_yo le respondo: salsa buena. _

_Me paso de baile en baile _  
_y me preguntan _  
_yo le contesto: salsa buena. _

_Y como les sorprendió _  
_esta salsa buena _  
_a ver la rumba que tiene la salsa buena _  
_a ver la salsa que tiene nene _  
_la salsa buena. _

_Coro: _  
_Salsa buena, salsa buena. _

_Ay yo te canto salsa buena _  
_y te presento la Orquesta La Solución. _

_Oye mira mi hermano cuidao que te quema _  
_porque esta salsa oye es pura candela. _

_Ahora yo me llevo a Roberto Rivera _  
_y los muchachos de La Solución. _

_Negra que vamos a bailar Magdalena así _  
_vamos a bailar salsa buena. _

_Esta salsa no se vende en la esquina _  
_si quieres saber arranca pa'la china. _

_Ahora que tengo yo mi oportunidad _  
_como yo la voy a despreciar. _

_Te traigo, te traigo, te traigo salsa bien buena _  
_recuerda que esto no es plena. _

_Ha llegado el momento mío _  
_ahora si que yo vengo a acabar. _

_Escuche mira rumbero _  
_tráeme a aquella rumbera. _

_Me paso me paso de bailen en baile _  
_la gente me pregunta que es lo que traigo _  
_yo les respondo: salsa buena, salsa buena. _

_Salsa buena, salsa buena, _  
_Salsa buena, salsa buena. Vaya..._

como el otros se lleno de aplausos ahora solo le faltaba a Jessica y Leonardo ,

-Vamos jessie vamos a desmostrarle quien es el mejor ,-dice tratando de que baile con el,

-gracias pero no quiero -dice confiaca -no me gusta,

-oh vamos solo una bailada,-le inciste-are todos,

-que ¡_**no!,,**_

_**-**_bueno esta bien-dice deprimido-si eso,

-ay bueno bailaemos-dice con pocas ganas ,

_DesscoontroooooLL Oh oh ooh _  
_(Por Ahi Viene El Castigo) _  
_Tu Mirada Me Tiene En DescontrOL! (Mundial) Ooh oh oh (Daddy) _  
_Besame Cuando Estes Bailando ! ! ! _  
_Ahi La Presion Va Llegando ! ! ! (Come On) _  
_Los Dos Seguiremos Viajando ! ! ! _  
_En Descontroool (Yeah) ooh ooh _

_Da da Ddy ddy Yan yan Kee kee _  
_Por Ahi Viene El Castigo Oh _  
_We Ready! Come On! _

_Sum! _  
_Alerta Alerta _  
_Pa Que Llame Alas Fuerza Choke Yoo _  
_Alerta Alerta! _  
_1 - 2 - 3 ooooh _

_Esta Ves No Te Me Quitas _  
_Nos Fuimos Mano Arriba _  
_Ponteme Agresiva Pa Pegarte Ala Bocina _  
_Te Domino Me Dominas _  
_y En lo Que Termina _  
_Seguro Que Yo tengo Dinamita Pa Esa Mina _  
_(el mejor de todos los tiempos come on) _  
_Sofocante _  
_Esto Se Puso Interesante _  
_Tengo Pa esa Carnesita Salsa Picante _  
_Pa Lante No Estamos En Liga De Principiantes _  
_Bailando Esque Uno Sabe Que Sera Buena Amante _  
_Ooooohh (MundiaLLL!) _

_Come On _  
_DesscoontroooooLL Oh oh ooh _  
_Tu Mirada Me Tiene En DescontrOL! Ooh oh oh _  
_(el cielo es el limite, DADDY) _  
_Besame Cuando Estes Bailando ! ! ! _  
_Ahi La Presion Va Llegando ! ! ! _  
_Los Dos Seguiremos Viajando ! ! ! _  
_En Descontroool ooh ooh _

_El Mejor De Todos Los Tiempos _  
_Que! Que! Que! Que! _

_Oye que Bien Me Seduce _  
_Esa Nena Cuando Le Apagan Las Luces _  
_Asi Esque Me Gusta Ahi Es Que Se Luce _  
_Ya Le Di La Verde Pa Que Conmigo Abuse _  
_Conmigo Abuse... _

_Que! Que! Que! _

_Lo Que No Sabe Esque Conmigo Ella Muerde El Anzuelo _  
_Use La Tecnica de Los Besitos De Caramelo _  
_Mis Manos En Su Espalda Con Las de Ellas En El Suelo _  
_Sin Titubear Cojimos Vuelo... _  
_(Daddy) _

_Que Buena Sensacion Ella Me Da Me Da _  
_Pokito A Poco Tu Ve' Que se Va Se Va (Let's Go) _  
_Lo Mejor Esque Mami Me Has Subestimao _  
_Sin Darse Cuenta Ya La Tengo De Mi Lao _  
_(MUNDIAL!) _

_Incomparable Come On _  
_DesscoontroooooLL Oh oh ooh _  
_Tu Mirada Me Tiene En DescontrOL! Ooh oh oh _  
_(El maximo lider, comandando en la brea) _  
_Besame Cuando Estes Bailando (Come On) _  
_Ahi La Presion Va Llegando _  
_Los Dos Seguiremos Viajando (The Boss) _  
_En Descontroool ooh ooh _  
_Da da Ddy ddy Yan yan Kee kee _

_The Big Boss _  
_Que! Que! Que! _  
_El Jefe _  
_Los De La Naza _  
_Musicologo Menes _  
_Junto Aa... _  
_Yo No tengo Que Hacer Pauta _  
_La Gente sabe Que Yo Soy La Pauta _  
_jajaja _  
_Solo Hay Un Lider _  
_y es El Maximo Lider _  
_Da da Ddy ddy Yan yan Kee kee _  
_The Big Bos!_

despues de todo eso aswimi y donny se fueron a la habitacion juntos a hablar,

-¿que pasa donny ? ¿te sientes bien? -dice preocupada- te pegaron,

-no es eso si no que april termino conmigo,

-¿y por que...?

-es que yo quise se rhumano y a ella no le gusto la idea,

-pero tu acaso ¡querias serlo,

-si lo anelaba pero ella no le gusta que sea feliz parece,

-creo que no lo hagas por april haslo por que tu quiere y necesitas,de otro modo tu eres dueño de tu sentimientos ¿no?,

despacio se a cerca la nariz de la chica a la cara de donny y habren sus ojos y donny le hagara por la sintura formando una pose de pelicula y ella por el cuello y empiesan a a cercar sus labios lo que forma un tierno beso ella habre los ojos contenta y la tortuga la tira a su cama haciendo que esta sonria y el se ponga arriba de ella haciendo que el la bese en el cuello , ella lo empujo y se siguen besando por un largo rato a hsta que parar .

-¿que error'-dice asiwmi-cometimos,

sin saber april estaba del otro lado mirando cuando una lagrima se le callo,

* * *

_**hey no crean que solo por que mi tia escribio todo eso cuando parezca algo de no apto lo escrime mi tia y que se hallan besado no quiere decir nada,**_

_** es pero que les haya gustado ,**_

_**bye,bye,**_

_**atte..ari**_


	16. ¡¡ayuda! pt 1

_**Out of my reach teenage dream:**_

_** ¡HOLA! LECTORES! les doy las gracias por los reviews**__**: **_

_**eh querido decir que ya tengo el final de la historia y depues de este capitulo nada sera igual asi que leanlo bien y despues esperen la otra parte que hay muchas sorpresas,y ademas quiero que vean una novela y una serie ya habia hablado de ellas y en mi bio estan una es**_"_pulseras rojas" **otra**_ "avenida brasil" _**no se olviden de decirme que les parecio la trama,**_

_**"pulseras rojas"**_

_Polseres vermelles (en castellano Pulseras rojas) es una serie de televisión española en idioma catalán que inició sus emisiones en TV3 en 2011.1 Está creada y escrita por Albert Espinosa, dirigida por Pau Freixas y coproducida por ambos.2 Se trata del segundo trabajo conjunto entre Espinosa y Freixas, que ya habían coincidido —como guionista y director, respectivamente— en la película Héroes._

_El guion original ―basado en la novela El mundo amarillo (2008), del propio Albert Espinosa― está pensado para cuatro temporadas.3 Tras el notable éxito de audiencia y crítica de la primera entrega, se renovó para una segunda, que consta de quince episodios.4_

_En cuanto a la distribución de la serie, en octubre de 2011 el Grupo Antena 3 adquirió los derechos de la serie para su emisión, a nivel nacional y doblada al castellano. La intención del grupo de comunicación era programarla en alguno de sus canales temáticos,5 sin embargo acabó estrenándose en el canal principal el 9 de julio de 2012. Por otra parte, Filmax yTelevisió de Catalunya ultimaron su venta del formato a la cadena de televisión estadounidense ABC para producir una adaptación de la serie en Estados Unidos; igualmente se negoció la venta de los derechos a otras televisiones para producirse en Canadá y México.6 Además, el cineasta Steven Spielberg adquirió los derechos de autor para realizar una versión estadounidense de la serie.7_

_En Abril de 2013, el creador y guionista de la serie Albert Espinosa confirmó que tras las buenas audiencias de la segunda temporada en Cataluña, la serie tendrá una tercera temporada cuando los actores sean adultos, por lo que habrá que esperar dos o tres años para que la próxima temporada vea la luz.8_

_La serie es un fenómeno en medio mundo consiguiendo en México más de 10 millones de espectadores en su emisión en TV Azteca._

_Esta serie tambien se emite en el canal Telefé de Argentina, alcanzando altisimos promedios de rating, y ganando su franja horaria. La Serie se emite dentro del programa Historias de corazón._

**_trama:_**

_El argumento de la serie gira en torno a la historia cotidiana de un grupo de niños y adolescentes catalanes que coinciden en Pediatría de un hospital a causa de sus enfermedades, y habla, siempre con humor y ternura, del valor de la amistad, las ganas de vivir y el afán de superación y el deseo de superar las adversidades. A diferencia de otras series de ficción ambientadas en hospitales, en Polseres vermelles los médicos ceden todo el protagonismo a los pacientes, especialmente a los seis jóvenes protagonistas (cinco chicos y una chica de entre diez y diecisiete años). La historia empieza cuando Jordi llega al hospital y entra en la que será su nueva habitación, donde Lleó y su hermana, Gavina, desayunan. Allí se conocen por primera vez y Jordi explica que tiene cáncer de tibia y que deben amputarle una pierna. Lleó muestra su pierna ya amputada. Aquel mismo día, en el gimnasio, Lleó habla con un viejo hombre, Benito, el cual le explica que en todos los grupos existe una lista específica de miembros: El líder, el segundo líder (el cual sería el líder si no existiese ya el líder), el imprescindible (sin el cual el grupo no podría existir), el guapo, el listo y la chica. Lleó le propone a Jordi formar este grupo, el cual se llamará "Polseres vermelles" (en español "Pulseras Rojas") debido a la pulsera de este color que se les otorga cuando se operan. Lleó se auto-proclama líder y nombra a Jordi segundo líder. Un rato después conocen a Cristina, una anoréxica de su edad que ha ingresado hace poco. Jordi se enamora de ella en cuanto la ve. Lleó le dice a Cristina que esa noche se celebrará una pequeña fiesta de despedida en su habitación, para despedirse de la pierna de Jordi. Cristina considera la posibilidad de ir allí. Esa noche un ambulancia llega al hospital, de donde baja un adolescente de 17 años con múltiples heridas. Ha tenido un accidente de moto. Se llama Toni y padece un ligero retraso mental. Por último llega Ignasi, un bravucón que se hace una fractura en el brazo tras la pelea con un chico en su colegio, donde sufre un ataque al corazón. Aquella noche Cristina acude a la habitación esperando encontrar una fiesta. Lo único que encuentra es a un Jordi melancólico pidiéndole un último baile de dos piernas. Ella se lo da sin miramientos, pone música en su teléfono móvil, se agarran y se abrazan. Al día siguiente es la operación de Jordi. Antes de entrar en el quirófano, Jordi recuerda las palabras de Cristina de anoche, quien le dijo que no esperaba obtener una rosa el día de San Juan. Éste le da una pulsera roja en forma de rosa. Después se va con muchas más fuerzas a que le amputen la pierna. Durante la operación, Jordi entra en un estado de inconsciencia entre la vida y la muerte. Su mente viaja hasta el lugar donde se produjo el accidente en el que Roc, un chiquillo que ya llevaba 2 años en el hospital, pasó a entrar en coma; una enorme piscina donde el niño se tiró desde un trampolín para entrar en el grupo de unos chicos de allí. En la piscina, Jordi habla con Roc durante un rato y oyen cómo, desde la lejanía, los médicos están intentando hacer volver a Jordi. Después de unos chapoteos en la piscina, Jordi se hunde y vuelve a la realidad. Cuando retorna ve que ya no tiene pierna. Al salir del quirófano Jordi busca a Roc, y cuando lo encuentra, coloca una pulsera roja en su muñeca, nombrándolo como "el imprescindible". Después de un tiempo, Toni llega a la habitación donde Roc descansa en coma. Por algún hecho sobrenatural, tiene la capacidad de comunicarse con él y sabe lo que dice. Roc le explica que quiere que hable con Lleó y Jordi para ingresar en el grupo de "les Polseres Vermelles". Toni acude a la habitación de los dos pero allí encuentra a la hermana mayor de Lleó, Gavina, y a la madre de Jordi. Por último, Lleó conoce a Ignasi. A primera vista le parece un prepotente malcriado e inmaduro. Pero hasta que no acaban encerrados en el ascensor y hablan, no conoce su interior. Allí dentro lo nombra como "el guapo". Esa noche todo el grupo se reúne a la habitación que comparten Ignasi y Roc. Por último acude allí Toni, quien es proclamado como "el listo"._

**_"avenida brasil" (novela)_**

_Es una telenovela brasileña producida por la Rede Globo. Fue estrenado el 26 de marzo de 2012, reemplazando a Fina Estampa. Escrita por João Emanuel Carneiro y dirigida por Ricardo Waddington._

_La telenovela en solo seis meses, tuvo sus derechos de exhibición licenciados en 106 países y, posteriormente, en más 18 naciones, sumando 124 países.1 Fue doblada en 18 lenguas, como español, inglés, ruso, griego, polaco y francés. Se tornó la telenovela brasileña más licenciada para el exterior.2 Avenida Brasil se tornó un fenómeno en todo el mundo, ya es líder de rating en varios países, como Venezuela, Uruguay, Argentina, con récords de audiencia en Chile, Portugal y Brasil, quedando diariamente en los "trending topics" de esos países.3 4 5El éxito de Avenida Brasil fue tanto que la telenovela apareció en la revista Forbes de Estados Unidos como verdadero fenómeno de la televisión mundial y como la novela más rentable de la historia.6 Avenida Brasil ganó más de 40 premios la mayoría de "Mejor Telenovela" y "Mejor Actriz", y compitió como mejor telenovela de 2012/2013 en el Premios Emmy Internacional, el Óscar de televisión mundial, pero perdió ante la telenovela también brasileña Lado a Lado.7_

_Fue protagonizada por Débora Falabella, Murilo Benício y Cauã Reymond, contó con las participaciones antagónicas de Adriana Esteves y Marcello Novaes, así como las actuaciones estelares de Marcos Caruso, Heloísa Perissé, Alexandre Borges, Ísis Valverde y las primeras actrices Vera Holtz, Eliane Giardini y Betty Faria._

**_trama:_**

_En Avenida Brasil, la ambición y la crueldad pueden cambiar el curso de la vida de una joven y con el tiempo, llevarla a querer venganza. Esta es la dramática historia de la bondadosa Rita, que lucha por recuperar parte de la vida que su madrastra cazafortunas, Carminha, le robó cuando todavía era solo una niña._

**_si quiren saber mas busquen en wikipedia y veran veanlo por youtube o pongan el canal telefe de argentina avenida brasil da a las 4:30 y despues de avenida brasil a las 5:30 da pulseras rojas son tan emotivos y nos atrapo a nosotrso loa argentinos y diganme que les parese la historia,_**

**_=)_**

**_SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON EL CAP!,_**

* * *

_**-*chapter 16:¡ayuda! parte 1*-**_

APRIL ESTABA A FUERA APRETANDO SU PUÑO HACIENDO FRUNCIDO,

-me la pagarras pere-rie-el me ama a mi y siempre lo hiso,

en la habitacion de Aswimi ellos estaban ellos acostados,

-oye lo siento tanto Asw bueno-se pone nervios-despues de lo que ya ,

-si lo se pero no esta mal,es que solo quiero saber como se sentiria April,-dice vajando la mirada-no soportaria perderla,

-si pero igual todos tiene derechos de salir con quien quiera,

-sierto-sonrie-pero este sera nuestro secreto,

-ok-sonrie y se va,-cuidate princensita-se aleja,

de pronto aperece April y cae en la cama de la chica y sonrie maliciosa mente,

-si hola April ¿como te va? -dice sonriendo-y tu y Donny ya están bien-dice con una sonrisa,

-para ti April o'neil ¿sabes no junto con turras?-dice sentandose y sonriendo ,

-yo-no-no-dice confundida-¿April de que me estas hablando?-dice sin entender pero en el fondo entendia,

-no te hagas la victima-le tira de la cama-muere y elejate de Don escuchaste-rie mientras se dirije a la puerta-y no cuenta lo que le dije yo solo

quiero que el sea feliz con mio,

-si sierto-dice tirandole un poco de arena que habia por ahi-las niñas no entrar a mi piesa y tu alejate de el,

-te odio!-grita-dice tirandole un zapato al ojo pero Aswimi lo esquiva,-ups no pueden dajar que te peguén-dice divertida-oh sierto michel -hace comillas-tu amor verdadero,

-callaté-dice mientras le tira de los pelos-crei que eras mi amiga!,-DICE CONMENZANDO UNA PELEA,

-si te haces llamar amiga y te metes con mi novio-dice tirando le patadas mientras rompe retratros,-y una foto familiar,

-Aswi vé la foto rota y hace naríz de chancho-las vas a pagar perra-dice dandole un puño,-es novio queras decir,

y empiesan a pelear una pelea de llantos gritpos no tan fuertes insultos y puños,

* * *

en la habitacion de Jean:

todos estaban ahi dsipuestos hacer un karaoké de canciones que ellos hicieron pero solo derek y jean y derek cantaban la cancion,

-bueno-sonrie-derek hagarrando su guitarra-esta cancion se llama poemas rotos,

**_"poema roto"_**

**_Jean:_**  
_el cansacio se apodera de mi,oh_  
_vivo pendiente de tus sentimientos,_  
_no quiero,ser la que escucha tus lloriqueos,_  
_me duermo,_

_(en ingles: estas parte:_

**_the tiredness comes over me, oh_**  
**_Live your feelings slope ,_**  
**_I would not, be listening to your whining ,_**  
**_I sleep ,)_**

**_Derek:_**  
_te callare,te dire,_  
_lo que pienses,_  
_siento esto y confio en ti ,_  
_te amo,_

_(tambien:_

_**I will shut up , you I will say,**_  
_**what you think ,**_  
_**I feel this and trust you ,**_  
_**I love you,)**_

_**los dos,**_

_y que tal si te digo la verdad,_  
_que quisiera amarte y no hablar,_  
_y que tal si te digo que no me importa tu hablar,_  
_con tus ojos me enamoras este poema roto que falta,_  
_rescribir,_  
_y que tal si no los e que pensaras en el futuro,_  
_aveces y te hago caso,_  
_y que tal si este poema roto va estender nuestro amor,_  
_que pasara si en verdad necesitas mis oido,_

_(tambien._

a**_nd that if I told the truth ,_**  
**_I wanted to love and not to mention ,_**  
**_and if I say I do not mind your speech ,_**  
**_with your eyes I fall in love this broken Missing poem_**  
**_rewrite ,_**  
**_and if not and you'd think in the future,_**  
**_and sometimes I ignore you ,_**  
**_and what if this poem broken our love will spread abroad ,_**  
**_what will happen if you really need my ear,,)_**

**_Derek._**  
_no importa tu hablar,_  
_lo se todo lo que pasa yo quiero caricias de tus brazos,_  
_mira ella,no hablan se aman nuestro amor no necesita palabras,_

_(tambien:_

_**no matter your talk, **_  
_**I know everything that happens I want caress your arms, **_  
_**look at her, do not speak love our love needs no words,**_

**_,)_**

**_Jean:_**  
_calla no hables mas amor,_  
_solo quiero verte y dejar de hablar,_

_(tambien:_

**_calla not talk more love ,_**  
**_I just want to see you and stop talking ,)_**

**_los dos;_**

_y que tal si te digo la verdad,_  
_que quisiera amarte y no hablar,_  
_y que tal si te digo que no me importa tu hablar,_  
_con tus ojos me enamoras este poema roto que falta,_  
_rescribir,_  
_y que tal si no los e que pensaras en el futuro,_  
_aveces y te hago caso,_  
_y que tal si este poema roto va estender nuestro amor,_  
_que pasara si en verdad necesitas mis oido,_

_(tambien;_

_**and that if I told the truth ,**_  
_**I wanted to love and not to mention ,**_  
_**and if I say I do not mind your speech ,**_  
_**with your eyes I fall in love this broken Missing poem**_  
_**rewrite ,**_  
_**and if not and you'd think in the future,**_  
_**and sometimes I ignore you ,**_  
_**and what if this poem broken our love will spread abroad ,**_  
_**what will happen if you really need my ear,**_

_**Derek:**_

_te amo my baby forever love,_

_(tambien;_

**_I love you forever my baby love ,_**

**_los dos;_**

_y que tal si te digo la verdad,_  
_que quisiera amarte y no hablar,_  
_y que tal si te digo que no me importa tu hablar,_  
_con tus ojos me enamoras este poema roto que falta,_  
_rescribir,_  
_y que tal si no los e que pensaras en el futuro,_  
_aveces y te hago caso,_  
_y que tal si este poema roto va estender nuestro amor,_  
_que pasara si en verdad necesitas mis oido,_

**_(tambien:_**

_**and that if I told the truth ,**_  
_**I wanted to love and not to mention ,**_  
_**and if I say I do not mind your speech ,**_  
_**with your eyes I fall in love this broken Missing poem**_  
_**rewrite ,**_  
_**and if not and you'd think in the future,**_  
_**and sometimes I ignore you ,**_  
_**and what if this poem broken our love will spread abroad ,**_  
_**what will happen if you really need my ear,**_

-guau -todos apluden-¿como se les ocurrio?-dice Mikey interesado,-es que es muy buena,

-ja-dice Jean-se nos ocurrio hace unos segundos-bAja la mirada-no fue planeado-rie,  
-si ella tiene razon,-dice derek hagarrandola por el la cadera y abrazandola,-¿quien sigue?,

todos se quedan callados,

-yo Raph y mi amiga Elii-dice mikey en un tono burlon-la amo y quiero cantar con ella,

-jean rie-en serio? bueno en tonces canten "love way you lie"

-esta bien-suspirra-Raphael -pero juro que te voy a matar Mikey,-dice apretando su puños,

-si jja eso quiero ver-susurra eli,

_**[Electra]**_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie _  
_I love the way you lie_

_**[Raphael]**_  
_I can't tell you what it really is _  
_I can only tell you what it feels like _  
_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe _  
_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight _  
_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight _  
_High off of love, drunk from my hate _  
_Its like I'm huffing paint _  
_And I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate _  
_And right before I'm about to drown she resuscitates me _  
_She fucking hates me and I love it, wait _  
_Where you going, I'm leaving you _  
_No you ain't, come back _  
_We're running right back _  
_Here we go again, it's so insane _  
_Cause when it's going good it's going great _  
_I'm superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane _  
_But when it's bad it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped _  
_Who's that dude I don't even know his name _  
_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again _  
_I guess I don't know my own strength_

_**[Electra]**_  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie _  
_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

**_[Raphael] _**  
_You ever love somebody so much _  
_You can barely breathe when you're with 'em _  
_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em _  
_Got that warm fuzzy feeling _  
_Yeah them chills used to get 'em _  
_Now you're getting fucking sick at lookin at 'em _  
_You swore you'd never hit 'em _  
_Never do nothing to hurt 'em _  
_Now you're in each others face _  
_Spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em _  
_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw _  
_Bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em _  
_So lost in the moments when you're in them _  
_It's the craze that the corporate controls you both _  
_So they say it's best to go your seperate ways _  
_Guess they don't know you _  
_Cause today, that was yesterday _  
_Yesterday is over, it's a different day _  
_Silent broken records playing over _  
_But you promised her next time you'll show restrain _  
_You don't get another chance _  
_Life is no nintendo game, but you lied again _  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window _  
_I guess that's why they call it window pane_

**_[Electra]_**  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn _  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts _  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie _  
_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_**[Raphael]**_  
_Now I know we said things_  
_Did things that we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_  
_But your temper is just as bad is mine is_  
_You're the same as me_  
_When it comes to love you're just as blinded_  
_Baby, please come back it wasn't you maybe it was me_  
_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_  
_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a valcano_  
_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_  
_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?_  
_Told you this is my fault, look in the eyeball_  
_Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall_  
_Next time, there won't be no next time_  
_I apologize even though I know it's lies_  
_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_  
_I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fucking leave again_  
_I'mma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

**_[Electra]_**  
_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

-wow raph jamás habias cantado-dice Mikey empujando a su hermano hacia Eli haciendo que se sorojara,

-la pareja perfecta -dice tono burlón Jean-¿y cuando es la boda,?

Eli y Raph se miran y sonrojados hacen un paso para atras,

-ey -dice Eli-¿vamos a la pileta ?,

-claro?-dicece Mikey ¿tienen,

-Jean no puede evitar una risita-¡claro nunca la viste?-dice riendose,

-el dice que no con su cabesa,

-bueno-dice Eli entonces vamos?-se dirje a la puerta con echoos para ir,-¿Raph Derek vienen?

-no!?-dice Derek-yo y Raph tenemos que hablar te alcanso,

-ok-se va con los demas,

cuando Raph hiba a decir algo Derek lo golpeo haciendo que sangrara y antes que pudiera hacer algo lo pateo hasta que toda las piesa en especial el piso que do cubierto de sangre (n/a:se me olvido Derek tenia un guante negro ) y escapo a donde estaba la pileta,

-no quise hacerlo ¿Raph? pero esto e spor meterte con mijean-le escupe riendose y se va,

* * *

**_en la pileta:_**

Electra estaba vestida con un taraje de baño una triquini color roja y su hermana naranja y las DOS con una chinela azul y una bata blanca,para baño se sacaron y Mikey ya estaba ahi con las luces prendidas y se sorprendio por el cuerpo de Eli y Jean casi que para no quedar como bobo no hiso caso,(n/a:derek se habia hido a su casa)

ellas se tiran a la pileta,

-hola Jean-dice Mikey viendo la cara de feliz de Eli-yo escuhe el otro dia un mensaje que decia que voz besaste uno desmis hermanos o algunos ¿quien era?

-¿Mikey ¿y?-lo mira-¿acaso te crees mi dueño? crees que soy una mujersuela yo no salgo contigo y tengo derecho de estar con quien quiera y ¿sabes fue Raph? y el me beso y te digo no me dio asco fue algo magico,

-Mikey trataba de esconder su dolor-espero que me perdones nunca pensaria eso de ti?,

-mas te vale sigue nadando-con la cabesa a bajo y se va con su hermana,

-vale!-dice su hermana-le rompiste el corazon por ¿si tu lo mas?,

-eso no cuenta -baja la mirada -estoy muy confundida-sigue nadando

y escuhan un fuerte ruido **¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,**gritan Leo y Jessie ellos escuhan el ruido y se van a la habitacion de donde provenia el ruido,

_**en la**** habitacion:**_

los tres habian visto el cadaver de Raph lo que hiso que Jean habrese a a mikey y Eli estaba viendo ah Jessie que tenia en sus brazos el cuerpo y Leo llorandó y sin querer Asw y April habrienron la puerta y vieron a el cadaver de Raph y April se puso a llorar y Asw estaba confundiada y llega Donny sorprendido,

-¿no el no?!-dice Leo sin poder creerlo-revive hermano-dice a costandose con el,

-¿a donde lo ponesmos-dice Asw-no pueden ponerlo en la alcantarilla por que como le esplicarian ahsu sensei,

-sierto-dice Donny-¿y por que estaban peleando?,

la dos se dan vueltas para no verse,

-eso no tiene importancia lo que impora es Raph y solo Raph-dice April,

-bueno-dice leo cerrando los ojos,

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!**;_

**_"bueno hare preguntas inutiles ¿que le pasara a Raph? ¿que sienten las chicas e tortugas? ¿se daran cuenta quien le siso eso? ¿como haran para ocultarlo del sensei ¿podra salir de esto? ¿cuando Jean lo descubra que pasara?,"_**

**_trama de mi historia:_**

_Jean es una chica de 14 años que viaja con su familia a todos el mundo en su ultima parada new york en contrara la vida que siempre quiso ella sabe que su papá es un mafioso que gana dinero matando y llevando drogas y armas a cada país del estranjero haciendo que sus hijas engañen a los que el engaña sin corazon cuando ellas llegan a new york encontraran el amor Eli se que siempre quiso el respeto de su padre se enamorara de Raph en una pelea con su hermana ,las usa para su pr0posito,Jean hace un trato con el demonio para salvar a un x y su padre le da una maldicion con cual tendra que vivir ;_

_va hacer a si:_

_miguel angel_

_jeanette.-_

_miss sinister:_

_derek:_

_raphael:_

_april o'neil._

_donatello:_

_aswimi:_

_leonardo._

_karai:_

_jessica:_

_electra: _

_david:_

_destructor:_

_splinter:_

_baxter:_

**_bye,bye,...!_**

**_atte.:ari,_**


End file.
